The Final Mission
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Nigel has one final mission before leaving the GKND. What happens when his mission is more complicated then he thought? What mission? Reuniting his friends to fight against good vs. evil. Packed with everything: adventure, humor, romance, & more! Cannon!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad… :(**

**Author's Note: So this is a story that has been on my mind for a year now. I know, I know I need to update my other stories and I shall soon. I promise. :) Just to be clear, I do not actually think this would happen and it is not my theory about INTERVIEWS. **

**This chapter is just...not the best, but people like Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, etc. will not come until after this prolouge and THEN after the first chapter for all who are wondering.**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**-BOOM!-** The sky roared in a strident bellow as the ground shook violently.

Two pairs of fast legs moved down the grimy surface, trying to out run the things that overtook his shadows. He made a swift turn to the right and made his way down a long, gloomy path. His energy was slipping but he kept on as he panted. Speedily, he leaped behind an unknown object and halted in his tracks as he lowered the level of his body silently. He glanced up at the violet and golden swirls that engulfed the sky and then knelt still.

The four shadows began to get closer and yelling unpronounceable things to one another. He closed his eyes tightly as he could hear the shadows getting even closer.

One of the shadows laughed as he exclaimed something in some weird gibberish. The other shadows joined in and talked amongst themselves for a split moment.

A shadow went over to where he was kneeling and wagged his finger at him with a large smirk. He shouted his discovery to the others and they all ganged up behind him.

At that moment, a strange appearing vehicle burst into the scene. A person with a spacesuit and helmet on jumped out extending his hand to the first shadow that was mentioned. He got a good grip of the thing and pulled him into his vehicle.

The other shadows dashed over to the guy as he shot two of them with a laser, making their bodies spew out blue substances and falling flat on the ground. The remaining two growled venomously and approached the man quickly. The guy flipped backward then, grabbing both of their heads, bashed them together instantly.

The two fell down onto the ground as the guy leaped into his vehicle and flew off in hyper speed.

The first shadow looked over at the guy quizzically, "Who are you?" he asked in his own language.

The guy could translate his speak perfectly and answered, "I am Numbuh 1."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: His Final Task

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything...but I do own nothing!**

**Author's Note: Yes, another chapter already! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D You guys are awesome! I may start replying to reviews in chapters soon but I'm not sure yet. **

**There is probably not going to be a main character in this story, which is why I did not put any as main even though it says Nigel Uno...a lot of them are pretty equal like the show. But Nigel will not be in the next chapter and you guys will see why.**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright guys…LISTEN UP! Even if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing. That you'll never grow up. Even if you're a hundred years old and don't remember a thing about our times together, you'll still be a kid at heart, okay? So who's with me?"<em>

"_FIVE!"_

"_FOUR!"_

"_THREE!"_

"_TWO!"_

"_ONE! …KIDS NEXT DOOR…goodbye."_

He moved swiftly, tossing and turning as he slept in his deep dream. He gave a discomforting look as he tightened his eyes more, gripping the edges of his bed.

"N-no, c-come back…" he muttered in his sleep.

"_Good luck, Nigel," Hoagie gave a final farewell with a tear._

"_We're going to miss you a lot Numbuh 1," Kuki cried as she kissed the top of Nigel's bald, head._

"_Yeah…see yah," Wally spoke coolly, trying to be tough and brave as he walked off._

"_But…it won't be Sector V…without you," Abby replied, eyes filling with tears._

Nigel grunted.

_Father stalked into the cave, burning furiously, "NIGEL UN-"_

"UNO!"

"HUH? ! WHAT? !" Nigel bolted up, awakening from his deep sleep.

Nigel examined the room with his eyes quickly.

"Nigel, it's me," a friendly smile plastered upon his face.

"Oh, it's just you, Spinks," Nigel responded rather relieved, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Spinks was Nigel's best friend up there in the Galactic Kids Next Door. At times, he did accompany him on missions but the differences between him and Nigel were far from close.

Spinks was yes, in fact, an unearthly creature or in other words…was what we call an alien. He had two legs, but no noticeable toes nor fingers. His skin was the color of Numbuh 3's old sweater and he had dark blue spots on certain places of his body. He had two arms, two eyes, a nose, a mouth, teeth a bit sharper than humans, and a tail.

Okay, yeah Spinks didn't look quite normal to Nigel but he got used to the look.

He wasn't mean or nasty, but could be with evil adults and the vilest of things. He was a good friend and listened well to Nigel's earth stories as Nigel listened to his stories from his own galaxy. He wasn't a _very_ optimistic creature but he did have his own beliefs. He had a complex personality but he still had a good heart. Nigel was grateful to have a friend like him.

Spinks nodded, "Umm…are you okay?" He questioned in his language.

All aliens usually had different languages from their species. You may be asking: how can Nigel understand? The Galactic Kids Next Door created vastly, sharp technology to where they can all understand the different speaks.

Nigel contemplated over his dream for a moment and nodded slowly.

"I was just dreaming…what is it?"

"The boss needs a word with you, it's important."

Nigel pushed himself upward from his bed to stand with a stern look.

"Yes, thanks Spinks."

Spinks nodded in response, "Good luck, Nigel," he replied as he stalked out the room.

Nigel quickly, unraveled his bed wear and changed into his rightful suit.

Nigel had grown over the past years. If you believe, he was now 18 years of age. He had gotten some inches taller, still was bald, and was now, more strongly built in the body.

It was eight years ago since he had seen or had _really _contacted his friends. All he knew is that they had gotten decommissioned at thirteen and that his friends were living fine lives.

He didn't get much connection with anyone on earth, not even his family. He missed his family and friends more than anything else in the entire universe, and he only wished that he could meet with them again. He knew in his mind that that would never happen though…or at least, he thought.

* * *

><p>"What exactly is all this about?" Nigel questioned.<p>

The boss hidden in the shadows sighed, "It seems there is a drastic change, Nigel Uno. We need you to do us this one last mission," he answered, with full seriousness enclosed in his words.

"Wait, what? What do you mean _last_?" Nigel repeated the boss's words in confusion.

"After this mission, we are letting you return to your world on earth again Nigel, and you'll be done with the Galactic Kids Next Door; however, you will still serve as a secret operative where you will not be decommissioned," the boss explained as thoroughly as he could.

Nigel was a bit shocked but thrilled in the inside.

He would get to see all the people he had missed, but sadly, his friends would probably not remember him, which saddened his spirit. However, his exterior did not change in the slightest while in the conversation. He just continued to stay firm.

"What is this mission…exactly?"

The boss slipped over a folder to Nigel slowly and in complete and utter silence. Nigel glanced at it in wonder as he grabbed for it.

The folder contained pictures, names, information, and more about some certain individuals.

"We need you to gather up and reunite those specific people and then more if you can…they are the only people who can help you stop this madness," the boss told in a dramatic yet serious manner.

He shuddered slightly at his present thoughts as Nigel observed.

"What madness?"

There was no response as the room fell into a vast silence.

"We need your help, Nigel Uno," The Boss replied in a very serious tone, "Everything rests in your hands."

Normal people would have panicked at that final reply, but not Nigel. Nigel was not like everybody else. He took pride in helping in deadly situations as these. He knew just how to handle himself without starting to sweat or feel nervous, but deep down he was slightly afraid for he knew not what he was up against. He was unaware what was awaiting him back on Earth after all these years or what the problems were. He just knew that he had to help like the great Galactic Kids Next Door operative he was always known as. It was his duty he was, in fact, Numbuh 1 and was not him for just nothing.

He carefully opened the folder, examining the pictures that were before his very eyes. His orbs grew wide in surprise as he came into realization of who they were.

This wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you all liked the chapter! NOW PLEASE REVIEW! <em>ANYONE<em> CAN! **

**Wally: even me?**

**Me: Yes, even you.**

**Spinks: *speaks something I can't understand***

**Me: Uh...sure.**

**Nigel: He asked if you thought he was a bad character.**

**Me: Oh, uh...no! Not at all!**

**Spinks: *speaks something else***

**Nigel: Now he wants to know if he'll be in other chapters.**

**Me: I have no idea...maybe if the reviewers want him to be but I doubt it.**

**Spinks: *looks down sadly***

**Wally: Now when do we come in?**

**Kuki: YEAH!**

**Me: Soon...**

**Hoagie: I can't wait! So I can show the world my awesome jokes!**

**Abby: *cough *yeah riiiight *cough***

**Hoagie: *frowns***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Average Guy's Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Author's Note: Yes, I am quick with this story aren't I? Well, I would not expect it to ALWAYS be this quick but I'll try my best. Now just so you guys know, people like Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby will most likely have the personalities that they had in INTERVIEWS because that's how I planned it. So they will be pretty different...but Hoagie won't be dumb like in the episode. **

**Now I have decided to go ahead and do...**

**REVIEWS...**

**OddSakura: Not really...or maybe I am just sensitive because when I first wrote it, it almost made me cry as well. :( But thanks so much for the review and by popular demand, I will add some of Spinks in there. ;) **

**hotpinkjellybean: Thank you! I am REALLY glad that you do! :D In the summary, it says everything...so most likely yes but I will not say who. **

**will zona: Thank you! I will be sure to add some of him in their then. **

**numbuh310alltheway: Yes, FINALLY now that The Dance is done AND my dad had works so it helped. I'm glad it does so thank you mi amigo! I'm almost done typing the Wally chapter so...YAY! I wanted to be two chapters ahead for some reason. ^^ I probably will add him though since everyone seems to want me to.**

**MaxandFang101: Thank you very much! Here it is! :) Hope you like it!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thanks so much and I hope you continue to like it! One person from your favorite couple is in this chapter! :D**

**To everyone: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs, alerts, and reads! You guys are awesome! ^.^ **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>First file: Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior<strong>

**Ex-Operative: Numbuh 2**

**Current Location: Cleveland, Virginia**

"Hoagie, it's time to get up!"

Hoagie pulled a pillow over his head in exhaustion, trying to ignore his mother's wake up call.

"HEY, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M COMING UP THERE MYSELF!" His grandma's shout pierced through his ears as it shook the entire household.

His body whipped up instantly from the scarce scream.

"Y-Yes, grandma!" Hoagie replied in a groaning yell.

He slowly dangled his legs across the side of his bed, making his body move up in a sitting manner. Gripping the edge of his bedside with his big, pale hands, he gradually lifted himself upward groggily to his feet.

He yawned ever so loudly as he slugged to his closet. He gazed at his wardrobe in contemplation. There was a total of thirty, light blue, buttoned up shirts and khaki pants that he wore daily filling his closet, but what was he going to wear?

Hoagie stretched out his arms to the ceiling with yet another yawn, then grabbed himself his standard clothing from his closet.

"This seems nice," He spoke as he removed his sleeping wear, tossing it into the nearest hamper.

Once he had finished changing, he stalked into the bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror as he clutched hold of his toothbrush. He squirted a dab of toothpaste onto the toothbrush and began to brush his teeth inside out, clockwise, and finally, counter clockwise until his teeth were nice, sparkling, and clean.

He smirked slightly at his reflection in admiration.

"Lookin' good," he bragged to himself as he pushed back some of his au-burned hair, nicely-poking his thumbs upward-giving himself two thumbs up, "Hoagie Gilligan, you are a stud…nothing unusual though," he chuckled at his 'so called' funny remark.

At that instant his hair popped up from its smooth stature to just its average look. His smirk drooped downward as he returned his arms to his sides.

He sighed lowly, shrugging, "Oh well," he told himself, sprinting out of the bathroom and down the stairs in haste.

"Good morning, Hoagie," Mrs. Gilligan smiled, setting a plate of scrambled eggs before him at the table.

"Morning mom," He responded as he sat down in his normal seating for breakfast.

His grandma sat across from him at the breakfast nook, scowling to herself while eating her oatmeal.

Hoagie stuffed his scrambled eggs inside his mouth with his fork, "So," he gulped down his food, taking another forkful of eggs, "why didn't my alarm clock go off?"

"Oh, that old think. It was so noisy with all those bells it was enough to drive me crazy. So, Gary suggested I unplug it and just wake you up myself," his mother replied, beginning to wash up some dishes.

"Gary suggested it? …But mom, I spent a long time on that alarm clock!" Hoagie protested.

"Oh, you know Gary might be right about you. Maybe you are spending too much time on those inventions."

Hoagie frowned, "No, I'm not mom….And why should you care what Gary thinks? Gary this, Gary that. It's all I ever hear you talk about now."

"Well, he is my boyfriend Hoagie and he cares about you and Tommy. I have no idea why you dislike him so much anyways," Mrs. Gilligan replied defensively, grimacing.

"I don't _dislike_ him I just really don't think-"

"Why should you care anyways?" his grandma scowled, "…Back in my day, we didn't have alarm clocks. We-"

"That's nice grandma," Hoagie replied not really caring as he got up from the breakfast table, "I just don't really care for Gary, mom, you haven't seen him the way that I do. He's-"

"I know exactly how Gary is and he's the nicest and most caring man I have ever known," Mrs. Gilligan smiled slightly in a daze.

"What about dad?" Hoagie asked with his hands on his hips, keeping a straight face.

Mrs. Gilligan's face changed quickly, forming a glare, "That's enough Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior. I want you to stop talking about Gary that way and get to work," she demanded.

Hoagie sighed in frustration and fled out the front door, leaving his family behind in silence.

* * *

><p>The grill sizzled as he planted the spatula firmly onto the hamburger patty. Hoagie whistled to himself as he flipped the patty up into the air then back on the grill.<p>

Yes, Hoagie worked at a fast food place- to be precise-the Nasty Burger. He had worked there part time for over a year now helping around the joint. He was excellent at making the meals and even taking up orders if he had to. The jobs he didn't like were scrubbing and plunging toilets. Now that was just gross.

He wasn't the only teenager who worked at the Nasty Burger though. His best friends Ted (decommissioned operative Numbuh 42) and Bartie (decommissioned operative Numbuh 35) worked there as well, helping along side him. He did have temptations over the food though once in awhile, but he tried to keep strong and had food there only occasionally.

He liked the fact of working near food because he had always admired and enjoyed the essence of food, but he did; however, not care for how much he desired it at times. He pushed through anyhow though. It was a tough job but someone had to do it.

"So, have you been thinking about college, Hoagie?" Ted wondered in curiosity and slight boredom.

They did not have too many costumers at the moment.

"Not as much, I mean, I've always dreamed about going to a good college but haven't really thought on which one I _really_ want to go to," Hoagie explained in pure truthfulness.

"Yeah, it is kind of a hard decision," Bartie agreed as he continued to re-fill all the empty napkin holders.

"I'm sure-Oh, hold on guys. Someone wants to order," Ted stated as he began to talk into his headset, trying to be polite to the hungry costumers.

"I still have time though. Are you done with those fries, Bart?" Hoagie questioned his blond friend.

"Yeah," he answered as he poured the fries into a miniature box that had no lid, "…But I still am not positive what _I _even want to do with my life. There are just so many options."

"I hear yah," Hoagie chuckled as if he thought what he said was amusing, "It's hard for me too."

"What about your inventing?" Ted joined into the conversation again, questioning Hoagie.

"I don't know…that's more of a hobby…"

"You're good at it though," Ted confirmed with a hopeful grin as if trying to comfort Hoagie.

"I could say the same about you," Hoagie smiled as he handed some food from a window.

"I'm still keeping my options open."

"I think we all are," Hoagie exclaimed in utter honesty.

Bartie and Ted nodded in agreement as they continued to make more food.

Bartie glanced at his watch, "Aww man! I have to go guys! I got soccer practice with the buds."

Hoagie chuckled, "Okay, go. We can handle it. Thanks for the help, Bart," he patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"No problem, see yah Hoag, Ted," Bartie called as he took off his Nasty burger hat and apron on his way out.

Hoagie sighed lowly to himself as a patty began to burn into bright, blazing flames on the grill. Ted took notice and his eyes grew wide in fright.

"Hoagie, the burger is burning!" he shouted to the daydreaming teen.

Hoagie shook out of his somewhat daze and gripped the end of a fire extinguisher.

"Stand back," Hoagie quickly blew it at the grill with puffs of white shooting out, making the fire seize.

Ted sighed in relief as Hoagie started to clean up all the mess the fire extinguisher left.

"Hoagie, are you okay? You seem sort of out of it today…" Ted observed, scratching his chin in thought.

Hoagie set his gaze downward, "It's just…I'm average…"

"What? Oh, Hoagie, not this again," Ted shook his head sadly at his delusional co-worker/friend.

"I'm serious! My life is completely average and there is _nothing_ exciting about it!"

"Oh come on, what about all the science fairs and stuff you've won in the past or your grades? Those are not average!"

"I mean something so ecstatic and incredibly awesome! My life isn't anything close to that. Sure, I won awards but what's so exciting about that? What's so exciting about being a smart, dork?"

"You are not a dork, Hoagie, you are just smart and that seems exciting to me."

Hoagie sighed.

He had always dreamed of having a cool life. A life you'd see on television…he wanted that life. He always seemed to feel like his life was too average. Job, school, and you name it! He just felt like everybody else in the crowd, he felt dull; he felt like his life was never exciting. If anything, he didn't like his life all that much. He had two friends which he liked, his mom was dating a man he didn't even like, his brother had his own life by now, he had a regular job, he did well at school, and he just felt too lame. He felt like he was meant to do something important and to have an exciting life, but he did not know what.

"Hey, you even have a girlfriend who likes you," Ted commented, trying to raise his spirits.

Oh yeah, and Hoagie had a girlfriend too…

Hoagie grinned at that, "Yeah, I guess that's _something_ I suppose."

His girlfriend wasn't all _that _exciting but he liked her a lot. They had been dating for longer than he has had his job…a very long time. They did not spend every waking minute with each other, but if they weren't doing work or school they would hang out doing different activities with one another. Their relationship was, hey guess what, average.

"See, nothing to worry about. Your life isn't dull. It is special in its own way," He smiled proudly to himself, "Maybe later we could watch some Dr. Time or something."

Hoagie's hope was just lost. He scowled sadly to himself, _Dr. Time? Okay, there is nothing lamer than that… I don't want to watch television. I was something exciting, thrilling… I want…I want…_

"I want adventure!" Hoagie cried with much enthusiasm, as if it was the thing he wanted most in life.

Of course, he had said such things before to his friends on how he wanted something exhilarating or unusual to happen, but never had he said the word _adventure. _

"_Adventure_?" Ted repeated aloud, as if trying to comprehend what his deranged friend meant.

"Yeah!" Hoagie beamed with pure expectation soaring in his heart.

Now that he had said it…he wanted it. He desired it more than anything else in the entire universe.

"Why would you want something like that?" Ted scoffed, frying up some chicken nuggets at the exact same time.

For some strange reason, every time Hoagie saw a nugget he thought on westerns and every single time he put his focus on French fries he pictured Santa Claus. He always shrugged it off though. Hoagie assumed it was just some old dream he had once or something.

Hoagie shook off his thoughts and continued, "…I just do! Don't you think it would be exciting?"

Ted shook his head at his dreamy friend, "Hoagie, you do have adventures. You have a girlfriend, a job, school, inventing, and oh, that old Yipper collection you have, what's more exciting or adventurous then that?"

Hoagie scowled, frowning, "_What's more exciting and adventurous than that? What's more exciting and adventurous than that?" _He repeated Ted's words with frustration and a hint of disappointment. He just thought Ted was being preposterous.

He then hopped up onto a chair, placing one of his scrawny knees onto the top of a table. He pressed his hands on the tables' top and pulled his other leg up onto it. He moved his leg so that his right foot would be placed on the table properly then pushed himself up so that he would stand. He almost fell from the piece of wooden furniture but flailed his arms to remain balanced. His expression turned serious as he peered over at his friend.

"I'll tell you adventure:," His voice rapidly changed from solemn to genuine in a matter of seconds, taking Ted's full attention, "exploring, making discoveries, taking risks, fighting for the good of man kind, being a _true_ American," he stood tall as he gave his wondrous speech.

He almost pictured a giant flag covering his background magnificently, while hearing the perfect tune-to set off his words-in his head. It seemed so dramatic, powerful, and just plain awesome.

"…But you aren't even full American. You're half Italian."

…until now… that just ruined the moment. The flag he pictured flew away as the music sounded as if a violin had played the wrong note and screeched in his ears. It was gone.

Hoagie lost his train of thought and glowered maliciously at Ted.

"What? I'm just saying the honest truth," Ted smiling sheepishly as he moved back from his friend, holding up his hands high in defense.

"You couldn't let my speech sink in for just a moment?"

Ted continued to grin awkwardly, "Sorry…"

Hoagie rolled his pools of blue at his naïve but best friend.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN!"

Hoagie shot upward to the ceiling, startled at the sudden out burst. He tried to keep his feet firm onto the table but lost his balance, slipping from the table and tumbling to the floor in a matter of seconds, causing a -**THUD**! - sound.

The burly, fuzzed man stomped angrily over to where Hoagie laid unmovable on the scarlet tiled floor. He glared down at Hoagie viscously as his feet rested directly in front of Hoagie's face.

"What do you _think_ you are doing just laying around? !" He growled as if he was a hungry lion and Hoagie was his prey, "We have costumers and you're just resting on the floor like an idiot! What kind of employee are you anyways?"

It was as if this man was made for being in the military, yelling at soldiers and demanding their respects to him. In fact, this man _was_ in the military but got fired for being _too _rough. That is what made this man so scary and mad. No, I do not mean mad as in angry but mad as in crazy; although, he was pretty angry also. How he ended up the manager of the Nasty Burger no one will ever know.

Hoagie groaned, rubbing the back of his head with his hands, "I wasn't resting s-sir, I fell off the table."

"Then why are you still lying down? Get up you spineless weakling! Be a man and stop being such a baby! You have costumers to answer and how are you supposed to do that when you're here acting complete foolish!" He yelled irritably at poor Hoagie.

"Did I stutter? Up you baby!" he screamed in demand.

Hoagie closed his eyes for a slight moment then, placing his palms against the floor, pushed himself upward and onto his feet ever so slowly.

"Now, why would you stand on that table?" The manager's eyes penetrated Hoagie's with such fire overwhelming inside them.

"H-he was just s-showing me s-something s-sir," Ted stuttered, cowardly hiding behind the grill for protection.

The manager set his eyes upon Ted and Ted gulped in fear as he did so.

"Did I ask _you_ to speak? Get back to work!" he cried in rage, turning back to hoagie instantly.

Ted shook violently afraid as he began cooking up some fries hastily.

"I-I was really just showing him something," Hoagie chuckled nervously, "Honest. It won't ever happen again."

"Better not," he spat, "…Or I'll see to it that you're fired."

Hoagie nodded quickly, "U-understood, Gary."

"It's _sir_ to you, Gilligan! Just because your mom and I are dating doesn't give you a right to talk back! You are lucky enough I hired you!" Gary hissed, sending a chill down Hoagie's spine.

Gary was, in fact, dating Mrs. Gilligan. He had been dating her for the past couple of years and Hoagie was never too fond of him. Of course, Gary was nice when his mom was around but at work he was viscous and crazy. He hated pretty much everybody, especially Hoagie. Hoagie had tried to tell his mom count less times that he was a bad person but she would not hear of it. I guess she did not want to believe the truth or perhaps was hypnotized by Gary's charm. Either way, Hoagie was stuck with Gary for as long as his mom was dating him and he needed that job. It pained Hoagie but he needed the job and the Nasty Burger paid very well. He just had to suffer.

"Y-yes, G-sir, I won't call you that anymore," Hoagie stated truthfully.

There was no way he was going to set off the Gary alarm anymore. He would try his best to keep himself on Gary's good side, but it was pretty hard considering he had no good side, in Hoagie's point of view.

"Good. Now, what _were_ you showing Led?" Gary questioned, his eyes locked on him.

Hoagie was hoping he would not ask that. He wanted to correct Gary on it being Ted not Led, but he figured it was best he didn't or he would just be in even more trouble than he was.

"Well, I was showing h-him a speech. I was just saying h-how I wanted a not so average life," Hoagie smirked to himself, feeling empowered by his own speech again, "…and how I wanted a life of thrills, excitement, and adventure!"

There it was again. _Adventure_. Hoagie seemed to adore that word for that is what he desired…he wanted adventure.

"Adventure?" The word stuck out in Gary's mind too I suppose.

He gazed skeptically at hoagie, rubbing his peach fuzzed chin in thought.

Hoagie noticed Gary was taking interest so pressed on.

"Yeah! I want excitement! I want to feel the rush, I want something daring, I want to do something heroic, I want the feeling that I could live or die, I want to do something worthy for my life and others around me…I just want to do something un-average," He spoke feeling riled and motivated.

Gary pondered on his second speech then smiled warmly.

"You _really _want adventure huh?" He seemed rather…interested?

Hoagie was surprised but gave a toothy grin, "Yeah."

"Fine then. You want adventure? Here's your adventure," he frowned, handing hoagie a plunger, "go plunge and stop daydreaming!"

Gary stormed off with a scowl into his office once again.

Hoagie grimaced, holding up the toilet plunger high in his right hand.

_Not exactly the adventure I was wanting_, he thought to himself, moping off into the men's restroom while gripping the end of the plunger.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked this! I know Hoagie is a bit different BUT he is still smart so I did not change that. Well...all I have to say really is REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I love the reviews! And if you guys think I use too much imagery just tell me. <strong>

**Hoagie: I'm average! **

**Ted: You are not average!**

**Kuki: No, you are a good and normal person.**

**Hoagie: *shoulders droop* normal is pretty much average. **

**Kuki: Oh...**

**Gary: GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Ted/Hoagie/Bartie: *runs to work like lightning in fear***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Unfun Worker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...but I was very close to it once. **

**Author's Note: I just decided to take a time from my very busy week and update! :D Let me just warn you guys that what you see in this chapter with Kuki might be very shocking...only because her personality is like INTERVIEWS. Anyways, unlike The Dance, I will not be blabbing but I'll just get onto the-**

**REVIEWS...**

**JGirl88: Thank you so much! I am relieved that you are like it so far. As for Hoagie's girlfriend...you will have to wait and see. Oh yeah, I forgot Danny Phantom had the Nasty Burger too! I actually got the name from the Kids Next Door Christmas episode where Wally mentions that he got the fries he gave to Kuki, from the Nasty Burger. **

**hotpinkjellybean: Gary will most likely be in other chapters but he is a very bad man. Dating? Most likely...not. As far as falling in love, possibly. The story will not be revolving around them though but others as well. Thank you for the review! :)**

**KNDnumbuh007: When I read over that one time I thought of that movie too. XD Yes, Gary is a very bad man. BOO! Where do I come up with these people? You'll see and it's Virginia. Sector _V_..._Vi_rginia and they _do _have a beach there so everyone that I've talked to says it is Virginia. Thanks for the review!**

**numbuh07: Thanks! Yes, he really is. Poor Hoagie. Oh, and she is next. **

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: XD I thought you would be happy to see him. Poor Hoagie...Gary is a total jerk and if only his mom really did believe him. I know what you mean though, I think we all can sometimes feel average ourselves...or at least I do. Thank you! Here it is!**

**OddSakura: Yes, he is a real jerk. Thank you very much! ^^**

**numbuh310alltheway: I thought that was two words...get it? TWO! Haha-Oh, Hoagie is a brainwasher and I just know it. But I know that you do and I figured that you WOULD enjoy that chapter very much. :D Yep, now we both at least know two jerk faced Gary's...guys named Gary will take over the world! :O Sorry, I feel like being random...I think it has something to do with no chat for so long...dunno. I am glad to know your opinion with my imagery though mi amigo! Thank you so much! :D At least I can update now! LOVE YAH! **

**To everyone: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Thank you to even the people who are just reading! I hope you are all enjoying this!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Second file: Kuki Sanban<strong>

**Ex-Operative: Numbuh 3**

**Current Location: Cleveland, Virginia**

She scanned her booklet diligently, trying to contemplate every single detail provided inside. Wagging her finger swiftly across each line in memorization, she pushed her reading glasses upward closer through her raven colored hair.

She studied, a peaceful look plastered upon her face. It was not a smile, but a pleasant look that she wore in great calmness and bliss. Nothing could ruin her trains of thought.

"O. M. G.!" The scream screeched into fits of echoes throughout the entire library.

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, scrunching up her face in utter discomfort.

"She said that, Hilary?"

"Would I _ever _lie to you Guys?" She smacked on her chewing gum in-between each word.

"No. Way!"

The five girls sat across from Kuki at a table, gossiping to one another in delight and shock.

Kuki clasped her fragile hands over each of her ears, trying to ignore the booming chatters of her fellow classmates.

"So, anyways, I like signed up for this shop class but there were like no stores," Hilary told her friends in dismay.

"Seriously? What a joke," a girl with long, dark brown hair and hassle eyes agreed.

"I know right?"

Kuki frowned to herself while gazing at her notebook, trying to ignore the sounds of the girls.

"Totally," the brown haired girl replied once again.

She could not take much more of this racket when she was only trying to study. Her body overwhelmed with frustration She. Just. Snapped.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to study!" Kuki stood to her feet, glaring venomously at the girls.

Hilary rolled her crystal shaded eyes, "Well, if it isn't Kuki Sanban. Listen, if we want to talk we can. It's our school too!"

"Yeah!" Her cronies announced in unison.

"Well, could you at least keep it down? This is a library not study hall…which you guys take over as well with your noises!" Kuki exclaimed very irritated.

"It's called talking, but you wouldn't know that would you, Snodban? You only have…what? Two friends?"

The girls cackled in fits of laughter at the truth of it all.

Kuki rolled her eyes and began to get even more irritable, "I don't really care about how many friends I have…as long as I get into a good college unlike you girls who probably won't even make it to clown college with the grades you guys get," She stared crossly at them as she picked up her book bag, overlapping it over her shoulder, "…And nerds can't help you forever."

All of them stood there in silence and staring coldly at Kuki, but Kuki stood her ground with firmness in her features, not once planning to back down.

Hilary stalked over right in front of Kuki, eyes making full contact.

"You-"

"Shush. What is all this racket ladies? I've been hearing tons of complaints about the noise back here," The Librarian glared down at all the girls with her hands planted on the edge of her hips, "Well?" She tapped her foot in impatience.

Everyone was probably wondering where the librarian was…

"We're sorry about that. We were just studying and Miss Sanban here was talking loudly to us…we tried to ignore her but-"

The librarian cut Hilary off instantly, "Now I know Ms. Sanban. She comes in here all the time to study and she has never once made any trouble, but I cannot say the same thing about you girls. Now, all of you girls exit my library or else. The library is for reading and studying, not lollygagging and chatting."

"…But that isn't fair. We would be somewhere else but we came here to study too! We-"

"Just leave Ms. Mills," the librarian scowled as Hilary and her friends made their way out the library.

Hilary sneered at Kuki angrily, "Teachers' pet."

Kuki seemed unfazed as she took her formal seat, starting to study once again.

Kuki Sanban was a very complex-nearly 18 year old-girl. Normal teenage girls would love to just goof off with friends and not think about stupid school so much, but not Kuki. Kuki spent most of her free time studying and getting good grades; however, it was not just for the grades but mostly to get into a good college and excel into the family business.

Her mom always seemed to pressure her into the business for that is what she dreamed for her oldest daughter and Kuki desperately wanted to make her parents proud of her and to follow in their footsteps.

Secretly and quite frankly, Kuki was never the biggest fan for business. She once thought that she could be a nurse or perhaps something along the lines of helping and making people happy. Sadly, her thoughts were shot when Mushi-her younger and now 13 year old sister-explained to her how stupid they were so…without even trying to persuade her parents any further, at age 14 she got more serious into the matter of her schooling. Her parents were delighted by her Excellency and her mom could not have been more thrilled to see her daughter following in her footsteps. She would sometimes boast to all her colleagues and friends about how smart and educated her daughter was. Kuki could not help but seem a bit proud for making her mom so ecstatic.

Not long after Kuki started getting serious, she lost all of the happiness within her and the words fun and happiness were no longer in her vocabulary or life any longer for some reason. There were very few things Kuki would ever care about nowadays: her family, schooling, college, boyfriend, and best friend. She had not smiled in public for years, she had not laughed since she could remember, and she could no longer bare other people and their happiness.

_How naïve they are_, she thought to herself one day while taking a stroll in the park, noticing all the happy go lucky children (still reading a school book, I may add). She knew that they were in for a big surprise once they got older and she just thought it was stupid to act as if every day was a special day. She would never think she could be happy again.

On top of everything, Kuki had gained a terrible short temper when she was stressing about school work or when people tried to make her have fun, it would show and it would not be pleasant.

Kuki was still a mystery yet for others to discover just how different she really was, but would be revealed in due time.

She sat upright, picking up her pencil and tightening her grip around it. It was now time for her "favorite" thing…more studying.

* * *

><p>"Guess who?" He questioned her with a playful smirk, cuffing his wide palms over her violet orbs.<p>

She rolled her eyes at his "childish" way. She did not particularly care for when he did that since she knew exactly who it was and all he was doing was making her even more annoyed and now blind.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be?" she replied boringly with a giant glob of sarcasm hidden in her words.

He released his hands with a slight frown but shook off his looks before she took notice.

"I really appreciate the fact that you play along abit but you could at least _try _and make it fun for me," he spoke truthfully as he made his way in front of her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ace, I'm just very tense right now, plus, to be honest…I think that game is stupid," she scowled at the supposed "fun" that was to be apart of it.

Ace was Kuki's boyfriend for the past two years. He had always seemed to be there for her no matter what but sometimes Kuki could get on his nerves. How couldn't she though? He liked having some fun once in awhile but she would not allow that, plus, she got annoyed very easily, especially nowadays.

Kuki and Ace did not know each other very well before they started to date. Believe it or not, they got together through Kuki's mother. Kuki's mom always wanted what was best for her and for her to have the best, so, one day when her mom was getting coffee at a shop she met this nice, handsome guy who got from B+ to A- grades. She instantly approved and invited him over to meet her daughter, as if she just wanted to thank him or something. In actuality, she just wanted a suitable boyfriend for her daughter, Kuki, to date.

Kuki knew that her mom set it up and at first did not really care for Ace. After awhile when Kuki got to know him, she realized her mother might have been right and in this way…she could please her mom as well. There's nothing better than a date that is approved and set up by your parents is there? At least now they are still together and still happily like one another…

He glared irritably and murmured under his breath, "…only stupid because you don't have fun with it…"

…or not…

"What was that?" She glanced up at him, puzzled.

"O-Oh nothing…I was just thinking…maybe you should try and relax some," he suggested as he began to massage her shoulders.

"I don't have time to relax if I want to get into business," she took offense, "I know you think this is just some career but this is important to me, Ace."

He wanted to just shout in her face to loosen up and stop acting so grown up, but kept those thoughts to himself.

"I know it is, sweetie," he chortled in a friendly like way, but Kuki just felt a bit offended by the fact that her own boyfriend was laughing at her, "…but why do you have to work so hard? You shouldn't have to worry because we _both_ know that you're smart enough."

"It isn't about being smart," she gave a stern look at that, "It's more than that…I just want my parents to be proud of all my success like they dreamed of me having."

"Okay, okay. Whatever…just…you want me to walk you home?" He smiled sheepishly, indicating how sorry he was.

She contemplated on the offer then gradually stood to her feet.

"Fine," he wrapped an arm around her waist as she grabbed her books, "Let's go," she gave a very small smile as they fled the library.

* * *

><p>"So, how did studying go?" Mrs. Sanban a.k.a. Genki asked her oldest daughter.<p>

Kuki swallowed the delectable, juicy chicken in her mouth and responded, "It was good. I think I'm doing a lot better each time."

Now any normal person would just respond in a low voice 'fine' or 'okay', but not Kuki. She knew her mom did not appreciate brief answers so Kuki tried to be as honest, and occasionally long winded, as she could be.

"That is great Kuki, but do you think it is possible you try a bit harder? I mean, you _do _want to be the best don't you?" Mrs. Sanban pushed on as she cocked her eyebrow at Kuki.

Her mother always wanted her to try and be the best, and keep working until the point Kuki could answer 'Excellent. I believe I am the best', but of course if you knew Kuki you would know that she would never say something like that; for, deep down she was still kind hearted and humble.

"Yes I do, and I will try harder," Kuki sighed slightly, but made sure that no one had noticed as she sipped her cup of iced tea.

"Great," Genki Sanban grinned proudly as she passed her husband, Kani Sanban, the bowl of potatoes, "Now, where is Mushi?"

Mr. Sanban gave a small frown, "Mushi, you get down here right now! It is time for dinner and you're food is getting cold!" He cried in frustration from his younger daughter.

Mushi was Kuki's younger sister and her only one. Mushi would not always obey nor be the kindest to anyone but her friends. Ever since she was little she envied Kuki for being the one to always get everything she had wanted...and now that Kuki was going to get the family business...that just angered Mushi more.

Mushi did seem like just an ordinary teenager-other than the fact that she resented her older sister-and she was not all that bad...when she was not at home.

Kani Sanban rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Now Kani, relax. I'm sure Mushi is just talking to one of her friends or something," Mrs. Sanban re-assured her husband.

Mr. Sanban nodded in response then continued to eat his delicious dinner.

"Oh Kuki, that reminds me..." Mrs. Sanban began as Kuki gave her, her full attention, "There is this young man at work that you just _have _to meet."

Kuki frowned at her mother, "Mom, I told you already that I'm dating Ace. Why can't you just accept that? I mean, after all, you were the one that set us up so why do you want to tear us apart?"

"I just think that you can find someone better. Don't get me wrong, Ace is a very nice guy, smart, and has some talents but he just is not the one for you Kuki."

"How do you even know?" Kuki demanded as she stood to her feet.

"I just do. I'm your mom so I should know. Now this guy at my work is a fabulous, young man. He's intelligent, talented, hard working, brave, handsome, and he can be so-" Kuki cut her off instantly.

"Mom, I don't care about this guy and I don't want to go on a date with him! I have a boyfriend and I don't see why I have to meet this guy. I bet we have nothing in common and he turns out to be some creep. I can't take that chance mom...I'm sorry but my answer is still no," Kuki face was stern and honest, "I'm going to go study," She added as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and Genki frowned shook her head to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually liked this chapter even though Kuki was...not really her. Like I said, their personalities are the same as INTERVIEWS which is why she is all...not happy, cheerful, or even herself. Now...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! Tell me your honest opinions! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A Busy BEEtles

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, especially considering I am not a man. **

**Author's Note: Wow...I am so surprised at myself for typing so quickly! My only fear is after this chapter and then the next...I really hope I do not get writer's block. But anyways, if you notice that everyones location is Cleveland, Virginia it is because none of them have moved since they were 10...most of them just go to different schools though. Now I know the Wally chapter will not be perfect but I tried my best. So now it is time for...**

**REVIEWS...**

**numbuh310alltheway: Thank you! Yeah, Hoagie could not possibly be dumb in this. No. Way. But I just hope Wally is as good. I hope so. I ike her serious but I still find her very mean and you will see that side too if you have not already...eventually. lol mhmm *does head thing* well, I did get inspiration and now have the Abby chapter done! YES! I hope you get some good inspiration though! LOVE YAH MI AMIGO! **

**hotpinkjellybean: Thank you for giving me such an honest opinion. I'm glad I did Kuki right. Oh, and the characters may not be EXACT but mostly the same. I tried my best on Wally so I hope you still like how I did him. I never really got his personality much from INTERVIEWS. Adrenaline rush addict? Maybe...but yes, you did a very good job so thank you. :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Yeah, she seems a lot like her parents doesn't she? I do not really like her myself either. **

**Ace: AHHHH! *screams like girl as he runs off.**

**Me: Wow...Anyways, true. I do not think anyone could be as bad as Gary at the moment. Thanks for the review!**

**Think Purple 54: I don't really like her that way either. She can be a real jerk at times. Yeah, Ace is not really my favorite. He's not really supposed to be a bad guy in this story though. I did not think Genki was THAT bad in operation CLUES but she is still, again, not my favorite at all. Thank you very much! :D**

**numbuh07: Different from her regular self huh? Wow, I am surprised that you are the only one who has even said anything about that mystery boy...and it was at the very END of the chapter. But is it him? You'll have to wait and see. I might do a Rachel chapter but I have not decided yet. We'll see. Thanks for the review! **

**will zona: Thank you! Yeah, I like 3/4 more also so...you'll have to see what happens.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Did some one tell you it was Ohio or something? But yes, poor thing... Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the Wally stuff! **

**FearofChicken13: It's okay...computers can be very stupid. I'm glad you love it so far though! I suggest Ms. Sanban and Ace better run or they could possibly die. Hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**OddSakura: I know...Thank you for the review!**

**To everyone: As usual, Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome and I hope you like this chapter! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third file: Wallabee Beetles<strong>

**Ex-Operative: Numbuh 4**

**Current Location: Cleveland, Virginia**

He raced hastily down the concrete, keeping books in his hands intact as he kept his grip on them. He did not have much time before he was supposed to go to-

"Mister Beetles!"

He halted in his tracks, whipping his body around to face the figure who had called his name. He set his orbs on the person as he came closer.

"Yes, professor-"

"Call me John," The professor informed him with a hearty smile, "Now I wanted to talk to you for just a moment if you have the time."

The professor was simply just a guy who taught at Wally's school and actually used to have a job at a college but decided to resign from that and work at a high school instead.

Wally nodded his head slowly, placing his heavy text books down on the grimy ground.

"Now I hear from certain sources that you are thinking of attending Harvard, correct?" John wondered, pushing his glasses upward over his nose.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it," Wally answered, waiting for the professor to answer.

Wallabee Beetles was not a normal 18 year old nor was he abnormal. When he was younger he was not always so bright. He was not dumb-Well I guess he was technically dumb. Many of his friends and teachers would tell him how stupid he was and it began to make him think that he could never be as smart as every one else.

Around 13, close to 14, he decided to get some tutoring and show everyone that he _could _be smart if he tried hard enough…and he did. His grades became higher and higher as he continued to try. He was not an A+ student but he excelled in many sports which helped him a lot.

Not only that, but after he had turned 16, he got a job helping at his dad's work basically getting coffee, trying his best to organize things, and copying.

About a few months ago, a teacher mentioned Harvard. Now Harvard was never Wally's dream, no, but he liked the sound of it and it being somewhere he could go.

"Well, I thought maybe I could give you a recommendation…only if you want though," John gave a sneaky grin, knowing what the answer would most likely be.

"That'd be awesome!" Wally smiled, clutching his hands under his books, picking them back up once again.

"Okay then, I will most likely send them a letter and hopefully it will help."

"Thanks John," Wally responded with pure appreciation, starting to walk off.

"No problem but Mister Beetles-"

Wally stopped, planting his feet to the concrete while listening intently, "Yeah?"

"This will be a great opportunity for you if you get in so I hope you get what you wish. However, I want you to remember that there are more important things than school…"

"John?" Wally questioned while raising his eye brow, not sure what he was meaning.

"I've known you ever since the eighth grade and I had not ever noticed you with a girlfriend. Why is that?" John asked, being very serious.

"Umm…I don't know. I've just never liked anyone and not really thought about it."

"Well the girls seem to like you," The teacher/professor surmised, taking notice of some girls far off in a distance, smiling at Wally and giggling amongst one another.

What John spoke was very much true. Ever since high school, girls seemed to admire Wally. Was it his bowl cut, blond hair? Was it his strongly built body? Was it his gorgeous green eyes? Was it his thick Aussie accent? No one really knew what it was but Wally was never really interested in girls. When he was younger he thought they were cruddy and when he got older…he did not really focus on the girls so much. Especially considering his busy schedule he had to juggle with school, sports, and work but yet he still had _some_ time for his friends. Yes, he did, in fact, have friends.

Wally hunched his shoulders in a shrug, "I guess."

"I know it is none of my business but seeing is how I've known you for so long, I just want you to know, it is not too late for finding someone to love even with your busy life. When you see it, you'll know it and when you know it, you'll be happy. So I hope one day, I will see you and you will know," He said, placing a couple of papers in his bag that was overlapping his shoulder, "Good luck," is all he spoke as he stalked off down the sidewalk.

Wally stared after him for a moment in silence and in thought. He quickly shook his head out of it as he began to run yet again, down the encrusted dirt to where he was longing to be.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" The teenager frowned, tapping his foot impatiently as he held a soccer ball in his hands.<p>

He was standing in the middle of a soccer field all alone and by himself. Not one person was there besides him and it was basically deserted.

He wiped the sweat that overcame his forehead with the back of his palm, continuing to wait for who knows how long.

"Hey!" Wally called, running into the field and throwing his back pack and books to the ground, "Sorry I'm late Pat, some one wanted to talk to me."

Patton shook his head sadly with a frown plastered on his face, "Who was it? Was it that professor again?"

Wally nodded slowly, taking the soccer ball from Patton's grasp, "But it looks like I'm not the only one who's late. Where's-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, you know work…," The blond came rushing into the field toward them.

"Why do yah work at that cruddy place anyways Bart? We both know the boss is a creep," Wally wondered, kicking the ball from one knee to the next.

"I need the money," Batie conceded with a big sigh, "I'd quit in a second if I didn't. Plus, jobs look good after college when you get a job and my co-workers aren't bad guys."

"Yeah, but you don't even know what you want to be doing yet and from the way you talk about that boss…I'd get another job," Patton replied, walking near to Wally as Wally kicked the ball to him.

"Maybe…but my friends work there and I'd hate to leave them," Bartie responded as Patton kicked the ball forcefully to him.

"They should just quit that cruddy job too," Wally announced, frowning to himself as he waited for Bartie to kick him the ball.

Bartie shrugged, slamming his foot into the soccer ball and causing it to go soaring through the air.

All three guys watched the ball as it flew over the field and straight through a house, shattering the glass window it went through.

Patton slapped his palm over his face with a grim look upon his face.

Bartie smiled sheepishly, "Whoops…"

"Go get the ball back, Bart," Wally wagged his finger in the direction of the house.

"What? Why me?"

"You kicked it," Wally reminded.

"You better go get it. That's my ball," Patton glowered to himself as Bartie began to stalk over to the house slowly.

"Fine…I'll be back," He said, crossing the field and then the street.

"He better hurry. The boss will kill me if I'm late for work again," Wally said, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Your dad works there. Can't he just stall the boss?" Patton wondered then sipped a bottle of water.

"It doesn't work like that and I actually like this a bit job. It's pretty easy and I get paid well."

As mentioned before, his dad did work there and very hard actually. He took pride in his job even though it was not the hardest job in the building. His dad was pretty much the same dad that he always was, same goes for his mom, and his younger brother Joey, who was now 10, was very similar even though he was just a baby beforehand.

When Joey was younger, he'd want to spend time with his older brother but when he was older, things changed for some reason but now he had something important to occupy his time…the kids next door.

"What do you need the money for anyways?"

"College…video games…"

Patton rolled his eyes at Wally. Wally might have been smarter than when he was when he was younger but he still loved to play video games every now and then when he had the spare time.

"There's this new one out that's really cool and I only need this last pay check for it," Wally smirked to himself as he imagined him playing that game.

"How do you ever have time for video games with all the stuff you do now?"

"I have weekends and school is over with for the summer so it means all I have is my job and hanging out with you guys."

"What about that Harvard stuff?" Patton questioned as he tossed his water over to Wally.

Wally chugged some down a few times then handed it back to him, "I'll make time for that stuff too. Now what about you, Patton? Do you know what you'll do or anything?"

"Not really…maybe something to do with physical stuff. I always liked that stuff," Patton answered as he began to contemplate, "Have you decided what your doing?"

Wally pondered on that for a moment, "Still thinking…"

"We don't really have much time when you think about it. Now that high school is over, we aren't even considered teenagers anymore."

"Yeah, we're getting closer to being adults," both Wally _and _Patton cringed at that word for some reason.

Adults…it was hard for both of them to believe it but they were all growing up. Before they would know it, they would have jobs, families, and even kids of their own pretty soon. That did not settle to well to them…not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Wally what you guys expected or did I fail? I probably failed but I tried my best...I hope you guys still liked the chapter though! I know it was pretty short but still...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Patton: Wally is smarter? This must be some crazy world.**

**Wally: I can be smart if I want to!**

**Abby: Riiight. What's 2+2?**

**Wally: uh...*licks his lips* pizza. **

**Patton: *shakes head at him***

**Hoagie: so if it was me, Kuki, and Wally then that means...**

**Abby: Abby would be next.**

**Kuki: I wonder if you have changed.**

**Wally: Probably not. She will always be kind of annoying. **

**Abby: *hits him with her hat* **

**Wally: Oww! **** Let's hope she does not have her hat 8 years from now. *rubs his head***

**Hoagie: She probably will. **

**Wally: So I have a job? And am smart? And can play video games?**

**Hoagie: Maybe this is another world.**

**Bartie: Probably.**

**Wally: Where did you come from?**

**Bartie: I had to go get that soccer ball back...from a very VERY angry lady. **

**Abby: *shakes head***

**Patton: *takes ball back* **

**Wally: Now what was I gonna say?**

**Hoagie: I know. REVIEW!**

**Wally: No, that is not it...**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Wally: Oh yeah, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5: Abby Lincoln's Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. **

**Author's Note: Even though I've been gone most of the hours of each day this week, I am still trying my best to update so I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it is not as good but I am having trouble in coming up with stuff for Abby...but I will! I hope... Now...**

**REVIEWS...**

**hotpinkjellybean: If it is too much trouble then you do not have to. I just meant that people could tell me specifically what they liked and what they disliked in the chapters. So I can improve but thank you ver much for the honest reviews. :) But probably that will happen to him. I always picture him kind of the same Wally only smarter but that is just me. And he has never really cared for girls besides Kuki...I don't picture him as one to date lots and lots of girls. but *shrugs* who knows. **

**numbuh07: Yup and they will eventually. You can't really rush stories like this or it will get confusing. I'm trying my best not to do that but they will all meet soon enough. Lol I just see Wally that way. Thank you for the review!**

**wouldn't you like to know: I still have no idea who you are...but who knew Wally could get smart? Apparently INTERVIEWS. Here is another chapter! Thank you FearofChicken13! I mean, uh...YOU SAW NOTHING! *runs off* **

**willzona: He really is. Thank you! I'm glad that you thought so. :D**

**numbuh310alltheway: It really did. I'm glad you liked it in the story though! Brighter? Weird...but I hope you are able to get a new one soon! Computers are stupid...but we BOTH knew that right? Right! It's fine though...you know how we BOTH like to ramble. ;) Anyways, LOVE YAH!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Yup, Bartie is a connection! And he is friends with Hoagie, Ted, Patton, AND Wally. Wow...what a popular guy. Hmm...interesting thought though. But here is the next one! Enjoy!**

**AmuletSpade: Lol I missed your skits but I know how internet and computer troubles can be. Computers can so hate us. Anyways, It's fine. Yes, Wally is now smart and Kuki is now...very depressing in my opinion. I did think about going with Jaime again but I just settled with Ace, plus people seem to think that is his name...which he really does not have a name that is known. But you shall see some of the people you have mentioned in this chapter! ;D Thanks for the review!**

**MaxandFang101: Actually, I looked back and I think he either said RUSTY burger or NASTY burger...either way, they both need better names. But I just love the Danny Phantom kid though. Just another awesome show that does not come on anymore. :( But it is weird, I know...but I could not think of a better boyfriend for her at the moment so...yeah. Thank you!**

**Think Purple 54: It is very crazy, isn't it? INTERVIEWS can change so much... Thank you very much! I guess you'll see about Mushi and I'm happy that you loved it! :D **

**To everyone: Again, Thank you very much for all the awesome reviews, favs, and etc.! You guys are so awesome! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth File: Abigail Lincoln <strong>

**Ex-Operative: Numbuh 5**

**Current Location: Cleveland, Virginia as well**

The catchy music played as it boomed through her I-pod's ear phones. She bopped her head up and down with it ever so slowly while crossing the street. She turned a corner as she held a tight grip to her backpack, which was filled with numerous kinds of school books.

School had finally ended for this beautiful, chocolate skinned 18 year old. Now that school was over, she would never have to attend High School ever again. Which thrilled her on the inside.

She was a very intelligent girl and was able to get school stuff down easily with her mind. She did not _love _school or ever really thought on what she wanted to do with her life but she would always still try.

She halted as the walking signal on the traffic pole informed her that it was now the cars turns to go.

Her ears listened to the I-pod's tunes as she went ahead and fixed her ebony hair, placing it in another braid.

She loved braids because they were a lot easier for her, more comfortable, and she never liked her hair down in her eyes.

The girl tapped her foot in patience until the sign indicated that she could go. Once it finally did, she stalked over the street and down the narrow sidewalk until she reached her destination.

She took one look at the apartment building in front of her then gradually made her way up the concrete stairs and over to her rightful room door.

This young girl was better known as Abigail Lincoln. Always bright, always cool, always calm, and always very caring. Well, _most _of the time. She was a fun person to be around but that did not mean that it was impossible for her to annoy anyone.

Abby was pretty much the same, even from age 10. Except now she lived in an apartment with two of her closest friends. Why? Simply because her parents decided, when Abby was only 17, to move back to where her mother had come from…France.

Although, it was a lot of American girl's dreams to go to Europe, it was not Abby's. She did not want to leave Virginia for it was the only place she had ever known as far as she could remember to. Not long after she had found out, one of her closest friends offered that if she needed a place to stay, she was planning on finding a descent apartment herself. So after much consideration, her parents approved as long as they could stay in contact at least once a day…and Abby agreed.

As for her sister Cree…she stayed in America as well, but by now, she was old enough for other things.

Abby placed her key into the hole and twisted it, un locking the door and opening it. She then dropped the key back into her pack and walked into the apartment.

"Abby's here," She spoke loudly as she took out her ear phones.

"Hey," A blonde smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, "How was your last day of school?"

Abby shrugged, "She's just glad it's over, baby," She replied as she tossed her back pack onto the couch, planting herself next to it.

Her roommate nodded, walking into another room.

"So how was your day, Rachel?" Abby wondered, kicking back some on the couch in relaxation.

Rachel came back into the room and set her gaze at Abby, "Same. I'm just glad school is _finally _over and now…we can finally throw that party we were planning for tomorrow night."

Rachel was not the biggest party type but she liked to kick back once in awhile, especially now that school was now over for the both of them.

"Oh yeah, did you find a place to have it?" Abby questioned.

"Yup, this old abandoned place not far from here," Rachel answered.

"Abandoned?"

"Yeah, some kids used to use it but just left it one day…I think it is called…Lime Licky's or something."

"Lime Ricky?" Abby looked over at Rachel who gave her an odd look.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

Abby shrugged. Not even she knew why she knew the name. Maybe it was a guess or something.

"Well, it is already cleaned out so that won't be a problem. Now who should we invite?"

They both glanced at one another.

"Everybody."

"Where's our other roommate?" Abby asked, kind of getting off subject.

"I think she went to go see her boyfriend or something."

Abby rolled her eyes. Fanny Fulbright and her boyfriend…

"Do you think she'll invite that boy to the party?"

"Most likely," Rachel thought to herself for a moment.

The redheaded girl then came walking through the front door as Rachel and Abby turned their attention to her.

"Oh hey," Fanny spoke as she walked into the kitchen to get a snack or something.

"You're back late…" Rachel commented.

"I went to go see _him _after school," She exclaimed as she was scanning the inside of their fridge for something.

"Did you tell him about the party?" Abby asked.

"I didn't get around to it," Fanny frowned to herself, "He had to finish working."

"Man, that boy must work a lot," Abby surmised.

"Only after school," Fanny stated as she got a glass of milk and pulled out some cookies.

"I was able to get a spot for the party though. All we need is just some decorating and supplies. Not to mention inviting _a lot _of people," Rachel thought intently down the list of things to do.

"Well-" Abby was about to speak when her phone went off.

Abby glanced all around, looking for her phone that was echoing rings through the whole apartment.

She grabbed her back pack, dumping all of the books and junk from inside. Abby then searched through it all when finally she had recovered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence as no one but Abby could hear the person on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey dad," Abby chuckled some, "Abby is doing fine. Yeah…really?"

Rachel and Fanny watched as Abby continued to talk. Fanny even began to dip her cookies in her milk, waiting for Abby to be done.

"Look dad, I got to go. See yah," She then hung up.

"What did he want?" Rachel wondered.

"Oh, just checking up on me again, girl," She answered, placing her cell phone on the couches arm, "You know dad's…"

Both Fanny and Rachel nodded in understanding.

"When are they ever going to see that we nearly adults?" Fanny asked with a frown but could not help but feel weird about the word_ adults_.

Abby and Rachel felt the same thing but shook it off.

"I know," Rachel spoke then tried to change the subject, "So about tomorrow…"

Abby smiled, "It'll be a night that everyone will never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it was short but like I said, I'm not coming up with a lot of ideas for Abby at the moment. Oh and this is the final file because we <em>do <em>need to get on with the story more so...Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you guys all coookies! ;D **


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Do I own? No, I do not.**

**Author's Note: Hello all! I have created another chapter and this time it is not a file! So now I would like to say…cookies for all! :D You all get cookies and it can be whatever kind you please…if you do not like cookies, then perhaps cyber ice cream instead. Well, there are going to be a lot of shocking things in this chapter…hold onto where ever you are sitting and enjoy! D: Now just…**

**REVIEWS…**

**will zona: Yeah, I would not think she ever would. Thank you so much! :D**

**numbuh07: Thank you! Yeah, I thought it would be cool to have them be roommates for some reason. You will have to wait and see who she is dating in this chapter. I'm sure Numbuh 1 will try, just not quite yet. I don't want to rush things or it'll get confusing. **

**Madier1095: Wow…most people keep guessing Patton but you got it pretty quick! You can bet there will be a triangle and I honestly could not find anyone better for Hoagie that I could do well so I settled with Fanny. I'm obviously a cannon lover all the way though so no worries. ;D Thanks for the review!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Fanny is a connection to some one else but you will have to read to chapter to see who it is… ;D More connections! Thank you! I thought Lime Ricky's would be a great place so I went with that.**

**MaxandFang101: Yes, they are throwing a party but it is not a big of a deal as the dance was…it'll actually be pretty quick. Thank you for the review! *gives cookies***

**Fearofchicken13: Any kind of cookies you want. : ) Oh, and you shall see. I have many plans in mind. XD**

**KNDnumbuh007: You can find out in the chapter! Thank you very much! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! :D**

**Think Purple 54: Yes, I thought it would be cool that way and I needed them to throw the party for… certain reasons. Thank you so much!**

**AmuletSpade: Yup, but Jaime will always be his name in The Dance. I'm really glad that you are liking it so far! I thought Abby was fun to write for though considering that she never changed a bit. Lol Thanks for the review! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: It's alright mi amigo. I know things can be busy…or just boring at the same time. At least you reviewed! Well, I'll have ideas for her once it is the party, but the party is not until after this chapter and most likely the next. I tried my best to add some of her in this chapter though. Anyways, I know it is kind of late but I would have updated sooner…if SOMEONE would not have hogged the laptop when I got home… ):( But at least I can update now! LOVE YAH!**

**To everyone: Thank you so much you guys for all the reviews! You are all so amazing! :)**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" the un-earthly creature asked in disbelief.<p>

The bald headed Brit retrieved some articles of clothing from his space closet with a slow nod, "I have to," he stated sternly as he continued to pack up his backpack.

How could he fit all of the clothes and supplies he had kept for 8 years in a backpack so small? Only Hoagie could answer that. Since he was the one who made the bag before Nigel stet off on his journey to space.

As Nigel kept on stuffing different items into his bag, he could not help but think back at all the people he had left behind on earth. It excited him to think that he was actually going to see them again…on the other hand he was a bit saddened knowing that things would be different. He hoped his friends had not changed one bit, he had no idea how wrong he would be about fifty percent of them.

"So when are you coming back?" Spinks wondered which caused Nigel to send his head down cast some.

Nigel let out a big sigh then began to speak, "Uh…I do not think I am coming back Spinks."

Spinks facial expression turned upset instantly at what he said, which made Nigel feel even worse about leaving his best friend from space.

"Oh…I get it," Spinks replied lowly, trying not to make a big scene of it all.

"I'll always remember you," Nigel said as he finished his packing and placed his backpack on his back.

Spinks only nodded, for he knew it would be hard for him to speak. Would not you be upset if you found out your best friend was leaving forever though?

Spinks then lifted his head as he started to come up with an idea, "How about I go with you? I always enjoyed fighting those cruddy adults!" He gave an evil smirk.

Nigel contemplated for a moment then shook his head, "As much as I want your help. Your place is here, with the Galactic Kids Next Door. I'm sorry…"

Spinks' bright face drooped as he nodded, indicating he understood, "Okay."

Nigel slowly came up to him with a friendly smile, "Goodbye my friend."

Spinks set his gaze on him, "Goodbye Nigel…and good luck," he managed a smirk.

Nigel smirked back, stalking out of the room and off to where the ships were docked.

Spinks watched after him until he could see him no longer.

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to the-"<p>

"Ugh!"

Ted shot his head back at the poor teenager, gasping for air as he escaped the bathroom's clutches.

Hoagie held the plunger high in his hand as he nearly faltered but caught himself as he breathed in some oxygen.

Ted covered his microphone on his head set for a moment, "Another bad one, Hoagie?"

"You have no idea," Hoagie stated as he released the toilet plunger onto the ground, making his way behind the counter once again.

Ted shook his head sadly then turned back to the costumer he was talking to.

Hoagie gave a deep sigh as he planted his elbows onto the counter in wonder.

_So much for the adventure I was wanting, _Hoagie thought,_ I will never-_

"Hoagie!"

Hoagie sat upright, witnessing a red headed beauty rushing in through the door.

"Oh hey Fanny," Hoagie gave a small smile, making sure she did not see his discomfort.

Fanny came toward him, leaning against the counter and planting her lips to his in a soft, quick kiss.

Hoagie grinned some more.

Fanny was in fact…Hoagie's girlfriend. He had recalled when they first laid eyes on each other two years ago when he accidentally tripped and bumped into her in their school hallway. Fanny only frowned at him when it happened, but he had said sorry and gave her, her books back. She thought it was strange since no guy had ever been that nice to her before. Ever since then they had seen each other around and then not long after, he had gotten his very first girlfriend.

Fanny could still be cold at times and had a few short tempers every now and then but at the most part, it was as if the old Fanny had vanished away… or just left once she had gotten decommissioned.

"Are you busy tonight?" Fanny questioned, obviously hoping that he would say no so they could do something with one another.

It was hard for them to spend tons of time together since they had school, Hoagie had work, or at sometimes…they were too busy with their family or friends so they could not. Nowadays, those things seemed very consistent.

Hoagie blue eyes drooped, sighing to himself, "I have work…"

Fanny's face dramatically changed to a frown, "Why can't you ever get some time off? I mean, the boss is dating your mom for Pete's sake! And we have hardly spent any time together lately."

"I know but you know why I can't. I'd like time off but…Gary would murder me and if he catches me 'slacking', I will never hear the end of toilets," Hoagie answered as Fanny gave a large sigh.

"Fine, but I wanted to talk to you about-"

"HOAGIE, YOU BETTER BE WORKING OUT THERE!" Gary screamed as the entire place shook like there was an earthquake.

"Sorry…I'll talk to you later," Hoagie whispered, grabbing a mop and beginning to wipe the floors with it.

Fanny scowled, stomping out of the fast food place with sadness and frustration.

"She seems upset," Ted surmised as he flipped some meaty patties with his spatula.

Hoagie nodded slowly then began to mop the floors once again.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Mrs. G," Wally said as he placed a cup of warm coffee on Mrs. Gilligan's desk.<p>

"Why thank you young man," Mrs. Gilligan smiled, taking the cup in her hands, "You are such a hard worker."

Wally nodded, "Thank you," He smirked prideful to himself, "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine right now."

Wally nodded his head once again, stalking over to one of the rooms with a cup of coffee.

"Here you are Mrs. Sanban," He spoke as he put the cup of coffee in front of Kuki's mother.

Mrs. Sanban smiled some, "Thank you Mister Beetles, you are quite the responsible one aren't you?"

"Uh…I suppose," Wally smiled cheesy, "Do you need anything else, Mrs. Sanban?"

"Oh please, call me Genki. You know, you would just be perfect for my oldest daughter," Genki responded as Wally scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Tempting but I'm not really the datin' type at the moment."

"Understood but when you are…let me know," She smiled as Wally nodded.

Wally quickly walked away from her, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Phew."

It was kind of hard for him at times to stay nice to some of the workers and bosses…but he learned to live with the fact that he was under _their _authority and he had to do whatever _they _said or he would get fired. Even if in the inside he was not so thrilled.

"Eh Wallabee, did yah do everything you were supposed to?" An older voice asked, with a _very _thick, Australian accent.

"Yeah, pop, everyone has been taking care of. Can I go now?" Wally questioned his dad eagerly.

"Well sure kiddo, but yah do need to ask Mister Boss first."

"Fine…" Wally grimaced as he made his way to Mister Boss's office.

Mister Boss did not really take kindly to anyone. Although, he did not really _hate _Wally since he was a good worker, he never complained, and he never _ever_…got on his nerves. Especially since Wally was decommissioned and now he was working for him, so now _he _would have the power over him…not that it was the other way around in his mind to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Mushi, would you keep it down please?" Kuki glowered irritably as she poked her head into her younger sisters' room.<p>

Mushi rolled her eyes, "Why? What are you doing that is so important?"

"Studying and I do not need any distractions with your loud music, loud TV, or even your loud phone. Okay? Or do I need to get dad?" Kuki began to threaten.

"Fine," is all Mushi said as she laid side ways on her bed, dialing her cell phone.

Kuki smiled some pleasingly as she shut Mushi's door, walking her room and closing her own door. Little did she know is, she only _cracked _her own bedroom door and it did not shut.

…But why would this matter? For the reason of what was going to take place.

Kuki glanced from one end of the room to the next, making sure the coast was clear as she slowly entered her walk in closet. She flickered the light on to reveal many plush toys, but not just any toys….rainbow monkeys.

Kuki gave herself a peaceful look as she cuddled with her beloved possessions.

No one else knew that Kuki still had feelings for her loved toys. Ever since she was little she would adore them. They were the only things that would make her feel better when times were hard.

She hugged her orange rainbow monkey tightly, for it was her favorite of them all. Not counting her first rainbow monkey-which was locked in a case for protection.

She tried her best to smile but all she could do was give a half one. Even with her favorite plush toys, she could never really smile…but she still enjoyed every little time she did have with them.

She closed her eyes as she laid flat on her stuffed toys, daydreaming while doing so.

She pictured a gang, not a bad one, but just a gang of friends. She was there but was much younger, so was a portly young boy with goggles on his eyes, a dark skinned girl with a red cap topped onto her head, a blond headed boy wearing an orange hoodie, and a bald boy with sunglasses.

She did not know who the others were but she did know that they were important somehow. She just could not-

"What are you doing?"

Kuki's eyes flew open as she stared up at her younger sister, looking down at her.

"Uh…" Kuki stood to her feet with a frown, "Nothing."

Mushi smirked, "You like rainbow monkeys?"

"Don't you dare say anything," Kuki hissed as Mushi rolled her eyes.

"Oh I won't tell anyone, as long as you let me do things as loud as I want."

Kuki grimaced but nodded slowly in defeat.

"Good," Mushi replied as she walked out of Kuki's room.

Mushi was not evil, but when your sister tells you to whisper in your own room and put your music and TV on the second volume bar then you have to do something right? Now maybe Kuki would start to loosen up...probably not.

* * *

><p>"Are you planning on bringing a date?"<p>

Abby set her dark orbs at the blonde girl, "To what?"

"The party, of course," Rachel answered as Abby and she walked around the inside of Lime Ricky's.

"Oh, Abby was just thinking of not having one," Abby replied, wiping her finger against the dusty, old bar, "Man, this place hasn't been used it years…"

"They said it has been a long while since the original owners but I was thinking the same thing. I don't think I could find anyone anyways," Rachel chuckled some at that.

"Yeah, probably not unless you try a random teenager you don't know…and those never seem to work out."

Rachel had to agree as she nodded.

"Maybe we can finally meet this famous boyfriend of Fanny's though," Abby commented, making Rachel shake her head with a smile.

"Her and that boy…he must be something special."

Abby shrugged, "So should we get a special DJ, band, or just CD's to play?"

Rachel pondered for a moment then responded, "I would not do a band. We may end up doing CD's…Oh wait, there is this one person I know who could be DJ. She goes to my school. The problem is that I do not know her _that _well."

"We'll figure something out, girl. We still have a day."

"True…just one more day…" Rachel spoke as they gazed on the empty place in thought.

_This is going to be good_, Rachel thought, smirking some.

* * *

><p>Many different creatures crowded the aircraft before take off, waving their hands and such, saying their goodbyes as Nigel was heading off.<p>

Nigel waved at them then pushed a few buttons as he was getting ready for take off.

He gazed out at the crowd sadly, smiling only slightly as he pulled the last lever, speeding with super rocket power as he made take off.

He held onto his seat as the entire ship shook violently with all the speed. Nigel could only see a few planets as the craft went as fast as lightning.

Once it had entered near to earth, the speed had seized mostly as Nigel looked out at his familiar planet.

He smiled brightly, "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Now I know you guys are pretty shocked...probably about the FannyHoagie thing right? Do not worry. I am a cannon lover 100% so you guys have nothing to fear! I thought about who I would give to Hoagie and Fanny was the only one I could think of. It only makes this story more interesting right? I hope...Oh, and the party will probably be in the chapter AFTER the next one...it will be short and I am not really planning on putting reviewers in this time like I did with my The Dance story...It's just not as easy for me so sorry! Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Wally: She was right.**

**Kuki: Who was right?**

**Wally: KNDFANGIRL said there would be connections in the story.**

**Nigel: What are connections?**

**Wally: Umm...**

**Patton: It is like two people, who do not know each other, who are some how connected through another people. Like how Hoagie does not know Wally but Bartie is his friend AND Wally's.**

**Kuki: Oh, like how my mom, Hoagie's mom, AND Wally's dad work together?**

**Patton: Yeah, and Fanny is Abby's roommate but she is also dating Hoagie. *tries not to frown at Hoagie***

**Hoagie: Right...*whispers* help me.**

**Wally: O.O I do not know which I am more shocked about...the fact that Nigel is coming, Hoagie is dating Fanny, Kuki is in love with rainbow monkeys (I guess not THAT shocked), or that Mrs. Sanban was trying to set Kuki and I up! I was the boy!**

**Kuki: *gasps* You were?**

**Abby: *rolls eyes***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	8. Chapter 7: Blind Connections

**Disclaimer: gnihton nwo I- I mean, I own nothing. :)... ):P**

**Author's Note: A day late but at least I am updating. Man, I'm so happy that I have so much inspiration for this story! I just wish I had some for my other two stories also... *sighs* Well, make do with what you have! Now it is time for...**

**REVIEWS...**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thank you! Yeah, it would shock me too...BUT I needed someone for Hoagie to date and I decided on Fanny as the best choice. Luckily, I am a cannon pairing fan though so no worries. :) Well, I sure hope he listened to you...but you must wait and see! **

**Think Purple 54: Thank you so much! Yeah, I'd probably be very shocked and weirded out myself but...I needed someone for Hoagie and it makes things interesting. :D Decommissioning does ruin everything doesn't it? Let's hope Wally listens but you will have to see! **

**numbuh07: Shocking huh? It's a shame that Wally and Kuki both pretty much refused. If only they would listen. Haha, I know because I made it up when I was little. I used to write a bunch of random stories and one character was named Spink so I just added an S to it and there you are! Spinks. You will sadly have to wait to find out but you will eventually! Thanks for the review!**

**will zona: Thank you! I sure will try my best to keep it up! Yeah, Nigel is finally coming home! :D**

**MaxandFang101: I would have liked to but I cannot always do it with every story, sadly. Thank you! Yes, it is about time he comes back to earth.**

**Fearofchicken13: Sorry about almost killing you! I just thought they would be the best choices. Do not ask why but I did and it shall be very interesting now. I am a fully cannon lover still though, promise. Thank you for the review and I am glad you did not die! :)**

**hotpinkjellybean: It's okay, that happens to me too. At least you reviewed! :D Haha and probably. I can picture him being that way when seeing how different they all are now. Thank you for the review!**

**madier1095: Yes, you were the ONLY one who was so...YAY FOR YOU! :D Yeah, I enjoy the connections for some reason...I always liked shows and stuff that had connections. Thanks!**

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything else! Even thanks to those who only read the story! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! ! ! **

* * *

><p>Wally stretched out his arms outward with a hefty yawn, pulling himself out of bed for work.<p>

Today was a new day and unfortunately, Wally had to wake up early and work.

He only worked after school on school days but today was not a school day…it was Friday and on this particular day, he was forced to wake up early.

He hastily pulled out his clothes for the day, putting them on sluggishly with tiredness.

"I'm leaving Wallabee, are yah gonna walk again?" His dad wondered as he poked his head into Wally's room.

Wally nodded slowly.

His work was not very far away, plus, Wally never liked driving with his dad and he did not own a car just yet. He was saving money up and almost had enough. As for the reason why he did not like riding with his dad was simple, his dad rambled too much and he thought it was just faster walking. He kind of liked the physical stuff every now and then anyways.

"Alrighty then," Mr. Beetles said as he walked down the stairs and out the door.

Wally then came out of his room, walking down the stairs as Joey started to walk up them.

"Morning Joey," Wally smiled some, ruffling Joey's blond hair with his hand.

"Morning," Joey replied, running up to his bedroom and closing the door.

Wally yawned, opening the front door.

He was finally ready for the day to begin…sort of.

* * *

><p>"So do you think you could do it? We need a DJ and you do not know how hard it was finding you," Rachel admitted as she continued to walk and explain with none other than Virginia.<p>

She pondered on it for a moment then nodded, "Sure," She smiled some as Rachel beamed.

"Yes, thank you! The party is at 7 so try to be there a bit early, okay?"

"Alright, I'll remember," the brunette haired teen answered.

"See you then I guess," Rachel replied, running off down the sidewalk.

Virginia gazed after her, chuckling only a little to herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel raced down the sidewalk, trying to get to Lime Ricky's to set up when-<p>

**BAM! **

She fell to the ground from impact of what she accidentally crashed into while running.

Her eyes widened at the sight, "Sorry…Kuki?"

Kuki glared to herself, brushing dirt off of her clothes, "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry…what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she pulled herself to her feet, offering her hand to Kuki but she denied it.

Kuki planted her hands firmly onto the surface of the ground then pushed upward, bringing herself to her feet with a frown, "Just walking while reading some," She held up her very beloved and important study book.

"Oh…well," Rachel bit her lip in thought.

Rachel and Kuki had gone to the same high school for the past five years but never were very great friends.

Kuki knew who Rachel was. Rachel would always be great with different things like running for class president and joining some of the girl sport teams.

Rachel knew who Kuki was. Kuki was a very intelligent individual and was one of the best in her class. She was also what the school would call, a jerk.

Rachel never hated Kuki like some others but Kuki was never her favorite person. She was now deciding whether to ask her to the party or not…I mean, she did bump her to the ground and who knows? Maybe a party would loosen her up.

"You know, acouple of my friends and I are throwing a party over at that place a block from here. Lime Ricky's it used to be called…would you like to come?" Rachel offered.

She figured it was a nice thing to do, that it would be good for Kuki, and…most likely, Kuki would not even attend anyways.

Kuki's eyes grew in surprise. She was not expecting anything like that for her to say and she never was invited to a party as far as she could think back on.

Kuki was never one for parties anyways. She was not really the _fun _type and everyone knew that already.

"No thanks. I have studying to do."

"Are you sure? It'll be fun and it would be great for you to take a break once and awhile…" Rachel tried to persuade her.

Kuki shook her head.

"Just think about it," Rachel replied, walking past Kuki and back down the sidewalk.

Kuki thought for a moment. Should she go?

Before she could even answer the questions in her mind, she set her eyes on her book once again and continued to walk yet again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Nasty Burger, how may I help you?" Hoagie asked as the costumer gazed at the menu from above.<p>

"I'll have a number two," The 15 year old teen replied as Hoagie pushed the rightful buttons on the cash register.

"That'll be $5.83," Hoagie spoke as he looked up at the boy.

"Cool," He responded, handing Hoagie his money.

"We'll be right with you with your order," Hoagie stated, placing the money into the register then walking to the back.

The teenager waited patiently for his meal, playing with his very old, green yo-yo that tied to his finger.

"Here you go-Lee, is that you?" Ted wondered as he was placing the meal onto the marbled counter.

"You know the costumer?" Hoagie questioned in wonder as Ted began to nod.

"He goes to my school."

Lee only nodded, gripping his hands under his lunch tray, "Hey Ted," He said as he set his lunch on one of the tables.

"Are you two friends?" Hoagie continued to ask.

Ted hunched his shoulders, "We know each other but I would not call us good friends."

"Well, isn't this a small world-"

"HOAGIE, GO MOP THE BATHROOMS INSTEAD OF JUST LOLLY GAGGING!" Gary screamed from his office loudly, causing the whole place to shake once again and echoes of his voice heard.

The poor, goggle wearing teen's orbs drooped downward, clutching the mop in his hands as he entered the bathrooms.

-DING- The bell on the door to the place jingled as another costumer came stalking inside towards the counters.

"Hello miss, welcome and how may I help you?" Ted wondered, waiting for her to answer.

She gave an expressionless look as she answered, "I'll have a number 4."

"You got it. That'll be…" He typed it into the register quickly with his fingertips.

The girl pushed back her raven colored hair some with a yawn then searched through her purse for her wallet.

"$4.34 is the cost," He said as she handed him her money.

"Thank you and your meal should be ready soon."

Kuki nodded, glancing at her watch some then taking out one of her textbooks.

A buzzing sound overtook her purse as her phone began to get a call. She placed the book onto the counter then searched through, finding her phone and answering, "Hello? Oh hey Sonya…no, I can't today because I have stuff to do. Yeah, I'm sure. I just can't afford to take a break right now…bye."

She hung up, placing her phone and book in her bag as Ted brought her, her food, "Here you go," He smiled brightly as she did not return his gaze.

"Thank you," is all she replied as she took her food to go and walked off out the door.

Hoagie burst out of the restrooms instantly, grasping for air, "People…are so disgusting…" He said spraying stuff around the fumed area to make everything smell nicer, "That's better…did I miss anything?"

Ted shook his head slowly, "Just another costumer…nothing _too _important."

* * *

><p>"He is late again," The black haired teen frowned as he slammed his foot into his soccer ball, making it roll quickly to his fellow teenager.<p>

"He has a busy life," Bartie stated, kicking the ball back towards Patton.

"So he's too busy for us? I know he is busy but…I really don't have all day to wait for that-"

"Heads up!" A voice shouted as both Bartie and Patton scanned the area with their eyes, wondering who had said those words.

Before they could even move, another soccer ball crashed down onto the ground, not far from the both of them.

"What was that?" Bartie questioned as a girl came running to the field.

The brunette girl dashed over to where her ball was, clutching it with her hands as she looked at both the guys, "Hey."

Bartie stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" Patton wondered as he gripped his own soccer ball in his hands.

"The name is Virginia and you two are…?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow at them.

"I'm Patton and that's Bartie," Patton spoke as he wiggled his finger towards the direction of his speechless friend.

"Hey," Bartie waved some at her, "So what are you doing in this field?"

"I just felt like practicing some. It is going to be a boring summer," Virginia surmised, "What about you two?"

"We usually just play soccer for the fun of it here. We were on a successful soccer team with another friend, who is not here yet, once but not anymore."

"Huh," She looked down at her watch, "Well, I have to go now. So see yah," She waved slightly as she stalked off down the field.

They both stared after her then set their eyes at one another.

"She must be bored if she is playing alone," said Patton as he threw the ball to Bartie.

Bartie nodded his head some.

"Interesting girl…" Bartie responded aloud then kicked the ball into one of the goals.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Oh, and I will probably have one more chapter before the party INSTEAD of this one being the one before it because I still have a few things left to do but... PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :D <strong>

**Me: But a lot of "connections" this chapter huh? Sometimes it can be so confusing even for me...no one could say it without it sounding confusing...**

**Wally: We could!**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Hoagie: I guess...**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Wally: Uhh...let's see...*thinks* I'm connected to Patton and he is to me, Bartie is connected to me and I'm connected to him, I'm connected to Mrs. Sanban and she is connected to me, and...Mr. Boss and Mrs. Gilligan are connected to me because of work and I am connected to them. Go Hoagie!**

**Hoagie: Uhh...I'm connected to Bartie as he is to me, I am connected to Fanny and she is to me as well, I am connected to Lee now and he is connected to me, I'm connected to Ted and he is to me too, and I am connected to Kuki because she was at my work...**

**Kuki: I'm connected to Sonya and she is connected to me, I am connected to Hoagie and Ted now and they are connected to me, I am connected to Rachel and she is connected to me, and...I'm sort of connected to Wally...I think. **

**Abby: Abby's connected to: Fanny and Rachel.**

**Me: Talk about simple...Now before we continue, everyone look over what they just said.**

**-silence-**

**Wally: *is confused* huh? **

**Hoagie: *shakes head***

**Abby: *face palm* **

**Patton: Question, why can't we have the smart Wally instead of this one?**

**Wally: HEY!**

**Me: Because...if he's smart then Kuki has to be dull and mean...and dull and mean are not very funny.**

**Kuki: Nope.**

**Wally: It does not matter anyways because your skits are not funny at all!**

**Hoagie: Ooh! How about I take over? Knock knock! **

**Abby: oi...**

**Kuki: Who's there?**

**Hoagie: Ada.**

**Kuki: Ada who?**

**Hoagie Ada burger for lunch! *laughs***

**Everyone: BOO! **

**Hoagie: Okay, okay...tough crowd. *frowns* One more. Knock knock!**

**Sonya: Who's there?**

**Hoagie: Little old lady.**

**Sonya: Little old lady who?**

**Hoagie: I had no idea you could yodal!**

**Sonya: huh?**

**Patton: That was just sad...how could you get Fanny with all that?**

**Hoagie: *frowns***

**Abby: Here's a thought. Knock knock.**

**Hoagie: Who's there?**

**Abby: Levi.**

**Hoagie: Levi who?**

**Abby: Leave-I alone! *walks off***

**Hoagie: Hey! Come back! *runs after her***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	9. Chapter 8: An Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did then it would still be playing new episodes. **

**Author's Note: It's funny how I was busier last week but I updated every single day…now this week is just every OTHER day. Huh, well, hi again! Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm leaving on Saturday for this competition thing so from then and for another 9 days, I will not be updating. :\ BUT I will try typing in my spare time. Now-**

**REVIEWS…**

**numbuh310alltheway: Yeah, there really was no other option for Hoagie so I decided on Fanny. Kind of shocking, I know. It can be hard to find time sometimes but I'm glad you did! :) Things should get very interesting… *smirks* It does not really matter. It is chapter 7 but only because of the prologue. Anyways, LOL you can tell his dad likes to ramble in the show…and so do we. Go ramblers! I guess you'll see if Kuki decides to go or not…*continues to smirk* I actually wrote down the number 4 thing then was like, "No way!" so I did not even realize it at first. :p I got Hoagie's jokes off online and Abby's was one my sister made up because our dog was messing with her. Yes….Levi…Yes, and there still are others to find. Thank you mi amigo! LOVE YAH!**

**hotpinkjellybean: Maybe…you never know if all of them are coming or not and you cannot forget about Wally, but you never know…for another chapter. ;) Thank you for the review!**

**will zona: Thanks! You will have to find out and see…I will not be giving anything away so that is the best I can say. ;) **

**KNDNumbuh007: Yes, he is finally coming! LOL I actually just typed those down and THEN realized what it said…weird…but still pretty cool. I wanted to keep it to see if anyone noticed and only like three people did. Anyways, yeah, decommissioning changed her…and you do not even know how much of a jerk she still can be. I do not really think too many 2/86 fans really read this story but if any did then I am sure they were. Thanks for the reviews and have fun! :D**

**Madier1095: My sister actually came up with that joke and I thought it fit with Abby well. I actually find most of Hoagie's jokes funny but you know how the characters are…they do not. It's only confusing when you try to explain them…but there is starting to be a lot. Thank you very much for reviewing! **

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: I figured you would enjoy this chapter. ;) I could actually picture Virginia as a DJ so that's why I picked her. Yes, Lee and Sonya got some cameo, which they will appear more later just not tons just yet. Thank you! Here is another update! **

**Fearofchicken13: A lot of things changed after they were decommissioned and now Kuki just happens to be a jerk. You may not see it right now…I do but I guess no one else does, but you will soon. Not sure if that is a good thing…probably not. Yeah, she is smart now though. Thanks for the review! I am now updating! :D **

**MaxandFang101: I do too, especially coming from Hoagie. You'll have to see but I will explain soon. Thanks! Yes, things are just starting to but you just wait.**

**numbuh07: Thank you! Let's hope she listens. LOL yeah, I actually did not know until I typed it and then when I looked over it I just decided to keep it to see if some one would notice. Yes, there really are a lot of connections though. **

**AmuletSpade: Maybe they do…they just do not show it or something. LOL skits…even if Hoagie smells like plunger, I think Wally could smell worse.**

**Wally: Hey!**

**Me: What? Just saying…I doubt you take a bath. Now anyways, your questions will be answered soon…probably not until next chapter though. Ooh now maybe I should make it a salsa party!**

**Jaime: *does salsa***

**Me: Not the dance, I mean FOOD. **

**Jaime: Oh…si, of course. **

**Me: *shakes head at him* Thanks for the review! **

**Think Purple 54: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it and now here is another one I hope you enjoy! **

**OddSakura: It is okay. I know life can be very busy at times. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**To everyone: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot! :D**

**PLEASE ****READ****, ****ENJOY****, AND ****REVIEW****!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, you can go now," The now much older man, Mr. Boss A.K.A. Mr. Fulbright, answered, going through some of his things as he rolled his eyes.<p>

Wally smirked with delight as he raced quickly out of the office and straight out the building, "See yah, pop!"

Mr. Beetles chuckled to himself as he heard Wally, "Good bye, son," He replied after him then began to finish the work he was doing.

* * *

><p>Wally continued running, panting and sweating violently as he did so.<p>

He was late for soccer with his friends, which meant, they would not be so thrilled with him…again. It was not his fault that he had a job or that he had so much to do or that his boss kept him there longer than he was supposed to…he just could not help it.

He then stopped his hasty pair of legs as he glanced up at the street sign, indicating that cars were coming now and it was not his turn to pass. He tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his watch as he did so.

"Come on you cruddy sign…" He murmured as he set his gaze on the street.

At that moment, his green orbs took notice of a girl passing the street while reading some kind of book and appearing to not know that cars were coming.

Wally looked at the girl closely then saw some cars heading towards the street, getting ready to hit her.

"Hey girl!" Wally shouted, trying to get her attention.

There was no luck since the traffic and everything that was going on around them was too loud for the girl to hear.

Wally frowned to himself then widened his eyes as a bright blue truck began to drive closer to where the girl was.

It was a long street and with the pace the girl was going, she would not make it in time to escape the demise.

"Cruddy Sheila," He spoke through his teeth as he sped across the street as fast as he could towards the girl, who still seemed to be in her own world.

"Look out!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs.

The girl glanced up from her book, puzzled, "Wha-"

Before she could say another word, Wally clutched his hand around her fragile arms and pushed her out of the way, along with him as well.

The truck then zoomed passed the street as the walking sign came up.

"Oh my little-*cough* *cough* oh forget it…" The old man sang as he drove off down the street.

"What did you just do?" The girl glowered to herself, "Get off me!" She cried as Wally jumped off her.

"Are you okay?" He wondered, gazing down at the raven haired, and seemingly attractive, girl.

"Yes…why did you do that? !" She glared as she pushed herself to her feet.

"A truck was about to hit you," Wally stated as the girl crossed her arms, "No need to-"

"Where is my book? Where's my book?" She scanned the area then spotted her book…in the street, and torn to bits.

Her eyes grew as she looked over at the book. Steam instantly formed inside of her as she whipped her body around to face the Aussie.

"You idiot!" She scowled.

"What?"

"That book was very important-"

"_Book_? I just saved your life and you're mad at me about a book? What ever happened to 'thank you'?"

"_Thank you?_ You shouldn't have intervened, I was fine before you came along and I did not need your help! Now my book is all messed up because of you!" She hissed.

Wally glared to himself, "You're blaming me? You know what, I'm sorry…I should have just let that truck nearly kill yah!" He spat at her.

"Maybe you should have!"

"Fine, next time I'll remember that…cruddy girl," He said, stalking away from her.

"Like there will _ever _be a next time!" She called after him, causing him to halt, clench his fists some, and then tread on.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you showed up," Patton said, kicking the ball to Wally.<p>

"I got…distracted," Wally replied with a frown.

"What distraction?" Bartie questioned as Wally passed the soccer ball over to him.

"This truck was about to run over this girl so I save her…and in return she yells at me about how her book got ruined and said that I should not have saved her," Wally began to reminisce which made his glare irritably.

"Talk about being grateful…" Patton responded, frowning.

* * *

><p>"So then this idiot ruins the book and he expects me to be grateful and to thank him for what he had done? I was in no real danger," Kuki groaned.<p>

Sonya patted her back with sympathy, "Maybe he was just trying to help."

"No, all he did was mess up everything. I didn't even need his help."

Sonya was Kuki's best friend. You may ask how some one so nice could end up being friends with some one so…let's just say, not as nice. They also went to the exact same school with Rachel and Ace as well.

Now Sonya was/is three years younger than Kuki so they were not in any of the same classes. How did they come to meet?

Kuki was still the exact same as she is today, not so happy and gets very irritable easily. Sonya on the other hand, was a very sweet and caring girl.

When people would call Kuki names behind her back, Sonya would try to defend her in a way and say 'not to be saying such things' or 'maybe you just do not know her'. Of course, Kuki never knew that is what Sonya would do even before Sonya and she were even friends.

They both had met in high school a few years back…in their high school, they liked to have lunch outside, but Kuki would always have her lunch under a huge tree. She seemed comforted by it for some reason and it was quiet.

Sonya liked the tree too. It was a very nice place to be and sometimes she just went there to think.

One day, they met during their lunches at the tree. At first, Kuki was not all too friendly but as time went on…she began to be more of herself around Sonya and Sonya actually enjoyed having Kuki's company. Since it was Sonya's first year of high school and she had known no one, it was nice to have Kuki as a friend, even when Kuki could be the meanest.

Sonya sighed some, "Maybe you did not need his help but he _thought _that you did."

* * *

><p>"I don't know…maybe it was an important book or something," Bartie thought.<p>

Wally scowled, "Well, she could have at least been a bit thankful and not have yelled at me for it…"

Bartie nodded in agreement at that but did not say another word.

* * *

><p>Kuki tried to soften her glare as she thought more on it, "I guess…but he was still a real jerk about it."<p>

* * *

><p>"I just hope I never have to see that jerk again," Wally frowned, slamming his foot harshly into the soccer ball.<p>

* * *

><p>"As long as I do not see that jerk again…then I won't press on it anymore," Kuki crossed her arms, still glaring some.<p>

Little did Nigel know, was that his job had just gotten even harder.

* * *

><p>"Tag, you're it!" The little boy laughed as he ran across the park.<p>

"I'm going to get you!" a little girl yelled, chasing after him as they both giggled.

"Whoa," The boy halted, "Cake!" he pointed up a giant cake, flying over his head.

He had no idea that it was no cake but a ship.

The cake shaped ship then flew off over the park.

"Wait, come back, cake!" The boy shouted, waving his hands in the air.

At this time, the astronaut then landed the ship onto a grassy hill softly.

The astronaut opened the door, making his way out of the ship…revealing the astronaut as none other than Nigel.

He glanced at his watch as he pulled out a small remote looking device. He quickly pressed a button, making his ship invisible.

"There…now I just need to find the others and get them together so they can help…," He started to walk down the soiled hill, "…this may be more difficult then I thought."

* * *

><p>"You missed it, Walls," Patton spoke up as he took a drink of his water bottle.<p>

"What?"

"Some girl came by…she was playing soccer by herself."

"_Girl?_ Why?" Wally cocked his brow at his friend in wonder.

Patton shrugged, "She just likes to play or something…"

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Virginia," Bartie stated as he leaned against the goal casually.

"You remembered?" Virginia came forward, wiping the sweat for her forehead with her palms.

"Where did you come from?" Patton questioned, "I thought you left?"

"I did but I forgot my back pack…"

Patton nodded in understanding.

"So you're her?" Wally looked over at her.

"It depends what you mean by _her_," She smirked slightly, "You are…?"

"Wally."

Virginia nodded some, "Well, I have to go…I just heard you guys and so…" She glanced some at Bartie who seemed to be smiling very weirdly, "Uh…I'll go," She looked at him oddly for a second then began to walk away.

They all started to watch after her when she stopped.

"You know, a friend is having a party tonight…you guys can come if you want. It's at the place about a block from here that kids used to use or something…you'll know. The party is at 7 if you guys want to come."

"We'll think about it," Wally answered as Virginia nodded, stalking off down the field.

"_A party_?" Patton glanced at Wally some.

Wally only hunched his shoulders.

They had no idea if they were going or not.

* * *

><p>"<em>A party<em>?"

"Yeah, me friends and I are throwing one and I was wondering if you wanted to come…maybe with me."

Hoagie glanced upward, giving Fanny his full attention, "I don't know…I mean, who knows if I can even get the time off to."

"He's your mum's boyfriend. Is there no way you can't just ask one favor for once?" Fanny wondered, a frown hidden in her features.

Hoagie sighed lowly, "I'll ask and see if I can."

"Great," Fanny smiled as she gave him a light kiss.

Hoagie thought for a moment, "Hey Fanny, would you say I'm… average?"

"Look Hoagie, I have to go. Hope to see yah tonight," She cried, running out the door.

Hoagie groaned to himself some as he pondered.

"You should go," Ted spoke up to his friend.

"I can't just leave you here and…I know I'd just make _him _mad."

"You'll make your girlfriend even more upset if you can't go. You hardly ever spend any time with her."

"I know…" Hoagie admitted as his eyes went downcast, "I think I know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked this! I'll try and update the party chapter before I have to leave! Right now I have a headache so I'm trying to be quick...PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Wally: I'm bored...I'll give a million dollars to who ever tells me every single connection!**

**Hoagie: You do not have a million dollars.**

**Wally: Okay, ten million!**

**Hoagie: *slaps forehead***

**Abby: There is no way you have that much, boy.**

**Wally: *shows them the money***

**Hoagie: O.O Where did you get that?**

**Wally: My job pays well.**

**Kuki: Give them something you can actually give them, Wally.**

**Wally: Fine...a million cyber cookies and in the next skit I will say what ever they want me to say.**

**Kuki: I do not think that is such a good-**

**Patton: *covers her mouth* shush. Let him do it. *smirks***

**Kuki: *mumbles***

**Patton: What? *takes hand***

**Kuki: Where did you come from?  
><strong>**Patton: I was told storks but I'm pretty sure that is not it...**

**Kuki: ?**

**Hoagie: You heard him. Who ever says every connection PLUS a review of what you think of the story...you will get a million cyber cookies and he has to say what ever you want to say! This should be interesting...**

**Nigel: Just review! **

**Kuki: Nigel, you're back!**

**Nigel: ? **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	10. Chapter 9: The Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :|**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This may be a short chapter but I have to leave soon so…**

**REVIEWS…**

**Numbuh07: Thank you! Yeah, Kuki was very mean to Wally after he saved her own life. Lol I thought back in INTERVIEWS and how the ship kind of looked like a cake so I just got it from that. We'll see…**

**Hotpinkjellybean: lol I can be lazy myself. Awe why not?**

**Fearofchicken13: She really can be a jerk but it does not mean that she cannot change. I'm pretty sure she gets it from family. Thanks! Yeah, he did save her quite abit in the series didn't he? Nigel will need all the luck he can get…**

**Numbuh310alltheway: lol yes, I do get it. ;) Haha you do in fact know the guy. No one else said anything about him but you did! Do you know EVERYTHING? LOL JK! That is just her character though. She was very rude after he saved her life. Thank you mi amigo! I've had a headache off and on for like 3 days…not pleasant. I hope yours' is okay though! Wow…so many connections…but you did win so YAY! Since I never got to ask you what you wanted him to do, I'll have yah in the next chapter. Is that okay? Well, LOVE YAH! :D**

**Think Purple 54: She probably gets it from her parents…but she really is a jerk. Wally was only trying to help. Well, here it is! Thanks! :)**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: XD If only she would listen…Let's just hope not but Gary is a jerk. Thanks! :)**

**Will zona: Thank you! Yup, I know how he will but, of course, you'll have to wait and see. ;) I'll try!**

**Kissinginparis laughyylaffy: You have gotten them all! Awesome job! Lol sure, now Wally will do EXACTLY what you said. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Amulet Spade: lol that's what I do with my skits too. Yup, so many connections…here it is! Thank you for the review!**

**OddSakura: Thanks! Lol I had the meeting in mind for a LONG time. Glad you liked it! :D**

**Madier1095: Lol I can be like that too. No not that I know of…but it might be similar. Yeah, she really is. She probably would have been more thankful if she was HER. Thank you for the review!**

**To everyone: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>-BANG- <strong>

All anyone could see was darkness as they began to gain conscience. They could hardly move, struggling to figure out what exactly was going on.

How could this have happened? Better question, how _did_ this happen? It all started later that day…

* * *

><p>"Now what is it that you want, Gilligan?" Gary sneered, gazing down at the teenage boy.<p>

"W-Well…uh…," Hoagie gulped then tried to stay the firmest he could, "I was wondering if I could have some time off. Just this once so I can go to this party-"

"_Party? _Back in my day we worked hard for our food and not just lollygagged from our work like children and animals. Tell me Gilligan, are you an animal? Huh? Answer me boy!"

"N-No sir, I just want just one break…" Hoagie shrunk some, setting his eyes at his feet.

"What happens if that one break turns into hundreds huh? I'll be saving you from laziness if I forbid you to go," Gary glowered over Hoagie.

Hoagie bit his lip in thought, _No, you wouldn't. Think Gilligan…think._

"…B-but my mom said I could."

"What was that?"

"She said that I deserved a break," Hoagie lied through his teeth.

He had to lie. He had no other choice and technically his mom did once say that he was working very hard. She would probably let him go to the party anyways.

"I guess I'll have to tell her you said no…" Hoagie pulled out his cell phone, pretending to dial his mom's number.

"Hold on Gilligan!" Gary cried as he shut Hoagie's phone. He chuckled, "I was only kidding…you can go but just this _once_."

Hoagie beamed brightly, "Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gary shook it off as he returned to his office.

Hoagie waited for just a moment until he was sure that Gary was gone then leaped high up in the air with excitement, "Yes!"

"That's great, Hoagie," Ted smiled, chuckling at his friend who was dancing like a mad man.

Hoagie was just so thrilled to actually have the time off, spend it with his girlfriend, and trick Gary.

* * *

><p>"You really got invited to a party?" Sonya questioned with a grin.<p>

Kuki nodded slowly.

"That's great! You should go. It would be fun!"

"What? No way, I have too many important things to do to go goof off at a party," Kuki grimaced, rolling her violet eyes.

"You won't be goofing off. You'll be taking a break," Sonya reassured her.

"No thanks…"

"Come on, you need to get out more. Loosen up some."

"_Loosen up? _Are you joking?" Kuki asked in wonder.

Sonya shook her head.

"Please go…just for like a half hour. Get a drink, mingle, or even just watch. Do whatever but please go…just to see what it is like."

"But…I don't know anyone."

"That's why you get to know people!"

Kuki stared at her blankly.

"…Or not…" Sonya trailed some, "Just go, please?"

Kuki sighed in defeat, "Fine but it does not mean I will have fun."

"Yes!" Sonya smiled, hugged Kuki lightly with a small embrace.

Sonya paused, remembering that Kuki was not really a hugger and released with a cheesy smile, "Sorry…"

"Uh…" Kuki seemed rather in a daydream of something, "It's fine…see yah."

* * *

><p>Abby slowly stalked out of the old place, Lime Ricky's, just to get some fresh air.<p>

"Abby's just gonna get some fresh air, girl, she'll be back in soon," She called, closing the door as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

She gazed all about the area. Seeing the trees move along with the breeze, the birds flying almost all around her, and kids playing around at a park nearby innocently.

She smiled to herself. It was all such a sweet sight.

Right then, she bumped so hard to someone that she fell to the ground, "What the..?"

She looked up at the guy before her, wearing some kind of odd outfit.

"Sorry about that…are you okay?" He extended his hand to her which she gladly accepted as he pulled her to her feet.

"Abby's fine, baby. It did not seem to hurt you though."

The guy looked at her in silence, as if pondering on something then smiled with a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm Abby," she brought out her hand.

"Nigel…" Nigel gripped her hand as he shook it.

"So uh…Nigel, what are you doing over here?" Abby wondered.

"Just looking for some one…"

"Who?"

Nigel thought for a second. He knew if he said 'you' his cover would be blown and he could not risk that just yet.

"…An old friend," He replied the changed to another subject, "How are you?"

"Uh good…I was just getting ready for a party with my friends."

"Where are you having it? On the sidewalk?"

Abby chuckled some, "No, in that old place further down. Abby thinks they called in Lime Ricky's."

"They tore it down?"

"Yeah, not sure why though…Abby heard some kids were using it though."

"When is this party?" Nigel continued to question.

Abby looked at him with a small smile, "Tonight at 7. You can come if you want to…"

"You often invite strangers to parties?" He cocked his brow.

"It's a party for mostly anyone and…you seem very familiar for some reason."

Nigel nodded, "So 7?"

"Yeah," Abby answered him as he began to walk off.

"I'll see if I can make it…right now I need to go…find who I was looking for."

"Okay then. See yah maybe tonight."

And with that, Nigel fled down the sidewalk with Abby watching after him.

_Why does he seem so familiar? _

Little did anyone know, is that tonight was going to be something they would never suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I am so sorry that it is short and technically did not show the party but I have to leave in like an hour and I still have tons to do! I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! P.S. Will not be updating for the next 10 days. <strong>

**Wally: What a waste of a chapter. I was not even in it!**

**Kuki: Oh Wally...**

**Wally: What Kuki?**

**Kuki: Two people won! So _both Numbuh310alltheway_ and _KissinginParis Laughyy Taffy _get a million cyber cookies each! With yummy milk!**

**Wally: Oh yeah, I forgot...**

**Patton: That means you have to do whatever they say... *smirks* **

**Hoagie: This skit will just be one of them...Numbuh310alltheway will be in the NEXT chapter's skit.**

**Wally: Okay, so what the crud do I have to do? **

**Abby: *shows him***

**Wally: O.O What? ! *nearly dies* I cannot do that!**

**Patton: You have to. You promised.**

**Wally: *sulks* Okay...**

**Hoagie: We're waiting...**

**Wally: I love-bleh-rainbow monkeys! I even wear rainbow monkey undies to sleep!**

**Kuki: Really? **

**Wally: Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow dorkies-**

**Kuki: MONKEYS.**

**Wally: -All so very round and super chunky... *tries not to gag* Can I stop now? !**

**Patton: *rolls on floor laughing***

**Wally: *blushes some then glares* Very funny...**

**Everyone but Kuki: *laughs like crazy at him***

**Wally: Cruddy Rainbow dorkies... :| **

**Patton: If they are cruddy then why do you wear the underwear and said that you do?**

**Wally: That's it! *runs after Patton as Patton laughs and runs* **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. It is very sad…**

**Author's Note: I am back! *people boo* Well, I see I was missed. I guess I'll just go and never ever come back. *starts to leave* **

**Nope, I'm staying. Sorry for crushing all of your' dreams. Luckily, while I was gone, I came up with tons of ideas for this story…and about 40 others that I cannot do yet. **

**:( I will eventually though…now as I get over my sunburns, I present *dun, dun, dun music plays* the party chapter! =) **

**REVIEWS…**

**Madier1095: Thank you! Here is the next chapter…finally. **

**Numbuh07: Thanks so much! The answer will most likely be no. I'm a cannon fan and will most likely keep the cannon pairings because that's how INTERVIEWS was anyways. Sorry if you liked those other couples though. **

**OddSakura: Thank you! Ha, I could not help but LOL either. XD**

**Fearofchicken13: I know but if you saw INTERVIEWS…then she's not a very happy person. Not to mention, she is like her parents…but it COULD change. Thank you though! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, his boss/Gary really is a jerk and he deserved to be tricked. He could have said that but…he's smart and he knows well enough that if he gives too much unbelievable stuff, he could not get anything but just more punishment from Gary's twisted mind. **

**Hotpinkjellybean: I'm…sorry? I had to leave so I did not really have a choice but make it short. :\ Thank you though! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) He did seem kind of creepy but since he seemed so familiar to Abby, she did not really think about that mostly. I would probably feel close to that as well though.**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thank you very much! I did too. You know that Gary deserved it. Let's hope he does but it may be a bit hard…Here it is! : )**

**KNDnumbuh007: Ha, yeah…that is one way. For them it would be a bad first impression though. I guess you just love Kuki. I'm sure her reaction should be interesting though. Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Numbuh310alltheway: Okay then. If only they were real though huh? Yep, even though Hoagie tricked him with his smart mind of his. I cannot even imagine what it would have been like if I would have made him dumb. *almost dies imagining it* Anyways, go Sonya! Sonya will always be her nice self even eight years later. It makes more sense that Abby would meet him first though doesn't it? I did! :D LOVE YAH MI AMIGO! **

**Think Purple 54: Thanks! It really could. Yeah, Sonya is so nice and awesome isn't she? I can't picture ever really changing all that much. Yes, now pretty much everyone is going! It probably will be very hard for Nigel with how different everyone is now. I'm glad you think so. Here it is! :D**

**Born Of Flames: I said I owned nothing so…Yeah. But in the Christmas episode Wally does mention that he got the fries from there. Although, about a week ago, I looked back and listened carefully and he actually said "Rusty" burger…which is my mistake, I heard it wrong which happens a lot to me. =p But neither Rusty or Nasty seems like a good place to eat, does it? Thank you for the review! **

**Will zona: Thanks! Yeah, she most likely is. It is only the start though… I will try! **

**To everyone: Thank you for all the nice, honest, and lovely reviews! Thank you also to those who are just reading! It makes me happy knowing that you like it enough to read it. :) **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"So why are we going again?" Wally questioned as him and his friends, Patton and Bartie, continued to walk down the concreted ground.<p>

"Because it would be fun," Bartie responded, glancing down at his shoes.

"Oh please…the only reason you wanted to go was because you thought that Virgin girl was cute," Patton smirked as his fellow friend's face turned beat red.

"No, and her name is Virginia. Not Virgin…"

Wally chuckled, "Oh come on, mate, we saw yah staring at her in a daze."

Bartie frowned irritably at both of them and halted, "I was not…I just…was admiring the way she was playing soccer."

Patton chortled, "…But she was not even playing."

"Let's just go," Bartie changed the subject as they kept heading towards the direction of the party.

* * *

><p>Her violet orbs scanned the entire room as many teenagers were laughing and chatting amongst themselves.<p>

She gazed at them a bit longingly then shook her head out of it as she sat down at the bar.

She almost wished she was like them…but decided against that thought, reminding herself that those teens would have no future like her.

She almost felt out of place there…how did Sonya ever convince her to ever come to this animal habitat-as she would call it.

"Kuki, is that you?" Rachel looked over at her in surprise that she had actually come. She had expected her to refuse to attend.

Kuki only gazed at Rachel grimly but nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you could come," Rachel smiled in a friendly way, "I hope you have fun," she said as she walked off to who knows where.

Kuki glowered to herself. "Fun," She scoffed, "I don't need it."

She picked up a familiar book and began to read it. Now this is what she considered to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there are actually a lot of people here," Rachel commented as she looked at Abby, "You okay?"<p>

"Huh? Oh yeah, girl, I was just thinking about something…so has Fanny's boyfriend come yet?"

"Not that I know of…but it would help if she told us what he looked like…not just 'incredibly cute'," Rachel shook her head.

Abby smiled, "You know how Fanny is."

"Yeah, which reminds me, did you know that Kuki showed up?"

"Kuki…you mean that girl that you mentioned that goes to your school?" Abby gave a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I did not expect her to actually come but she did."

"Well-"

"Abby, come play with us!" A red haired girl exclaimed. **(Numbuh 10)**

"What are you guys playing?" Abby wondered as she sat with her in a circle with ten other teens.

"Seven minutes in heaven…slash…spin the bottle," She smirked.

"Uh no thanks, Abby really needs to-"

"Oh come on, just once! Don't be such a stick in the mud," Lizzie persuaded as Abby gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine… but only once."

Abby placed her fingers around the glass bottle then began to spin it as it moved around and around in many circles.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's your name?" A guy batted his eyelashes in with a smirk, staring at the sight before him.<p>

"Leave me alone," Kuki glared over at him.

"Oh come on, babe. Lighten up."

"How about you leave?" Kuki stared down at him sternly, causing him to back off hesitantly.

"Gees…" He murmured over to one his friends, not realizing or caring that Kuki could hear, "What a jerk."

Kuki did not move any as she looked down at her book more.

She was used to it. Maybe she was a bit harsh sometimes but all she wanted to do was be alone…she was about to come to the point of just leaving all together. She never should have come to the party.

* * *

><p>Then bottle then halted.<p>

Abby set her gaze at the guy that the bottle was pointing to.

The guy glanced up at her sheepishly, "Uh, I actually have-"

"Sorry, you two have to do it. Those are the rules," Lizzie stated, "Now go!" She pushed Abby into the closet.

"Girl, you better not be pushing me-"

"Whoa!" The guy fell into the closet as Lizzie shut the door.

Abby quickly turned on the light and looked downward at him, "You okay?"

He nodded some, "Yeah, I just did not know the season was _fall _already," He chuckled to himself.

"Man, please tell me that was not supposed to be funny," Abby stared at him.

"I thought it was," The guy began to get a bit nervous, "I'm Hoagie by the way…"

"I'm Abby."

He stood to his feet.

"So, are we supposed to like…kiss or something now?" Hoagie spoke awkwardly.

"Abby has never really been a 7 minutes in heaven person…so we do not have to." **(Hoagie: 7 minutes in heaven! Get it? Because #2 plus #5 equals 7! *laughs* Me: Hoagie, you REALLY need to stop interrupting. :|)**

"Good…-I mean, it is not like I do not want to kiss you…I just-"

"I get it, boy," She reassured as he sighed in relief.

"Good. So we do not have to kiss?"

"Nope. We do not have to kiss."

Hoagie smiled some, "You're different then other girls."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Abby cocked a brow at him.

"Compliment," Hoagie answered as Abby smiled.

"Then thanks. How am I not?"

"I don't know. You seem more calm and cooler then most girls I've met."

"Yeah, those girls can get pretty bad," Abby chuckled to herself in thought.

Hoagie nodded in agreement, as everything began to get awkward and silent.

What were they supposed to do for the rest of their time?

* * *

><p>"Look at all the people," Bartie exclaimed, glancing all around.<p>

"Do you see your girlfriend, mate?" Wally joked as Bartie narrowed his eyes.

"No…but she's not my girlfriend," He replied quickly.

"I'm going to go look around some," Patton spoke as he walked off.

Wally then stepped forward to the bar, grabbing a root beer in his hands.

He could never resist root beer. His favorite part was the fizz that filled the very top surface of the drink.

He set his eyes over at the raven haired girl beside him then immediately spit out his entire drink, coughing as he tried to contain his breath, "You?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I stopped it at a weird time but there will be three parts to the party...I was only going to do one but then I had to go and now...I'm not getting much inspiration on what to do next so I'll be thinking...Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now I was going to do Numbuh310alltheway's idea but it will have to wait until next chapter...Sorry but I needed to be clear on stuff so I do not get it wrong. :| Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	12. Chapter 11: The Party Part 3

**Disclaimer: As always and probably forever, I do not own anything. **

**REVIEWS…**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: I've been doing quite a bit of that in this story, haven't I? Thank you! I'm glad you did! I just thought the 2/5 moment would be interesting and a bit sweet. She may not respond in the way that I was hoping but I tried my best.**

**Think Purple 54: Thank you! I just thought both couple moments would be fun to do…they weren't so much on purpose but they worked out pretty well. I hope you can sleep now! I've been very busy this week so I did not have much time to type. **

**Numbuh310alltheway: You did and you shall see it! :) Thanks! I like the smileys too! Lol. If you liked the 2/5 there then you should enjoy this chapter! LOVE YAH! **

**Numbuh07: Thanks! You will find out in this chapter. ;) It was very ironic wasn't it? He could repeat it if Wally and Kuki were in a closet also since 3 plus 4 equals 7. Well, I had to come up with somewhat of an ending so I'm glad you liked it! **

**KNDNumbuh007: Yup, it just isn't Hoagie…and I liked his joke too. You'll have to wait and see in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**LoversTogetherForever: Well, she didn't tell me in a review anyways so it wouldn't matter so much. Thank you! I guess you should hope that Fanny and Abby does what you want! **

**Madier1095: Lol Hoagie's jokes are very funny aren't they? That one was just ironic. Thank you for the review! **

**Will zona: Really? You do? We'll see…but the 2/5 came to me pretty randomly but I think it turned out pretty okay. Thank you!**

**To everyone: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Silence…was all she could hear as she tried to drain out the racket that was taking place. She was hoping to finish her book without any interruption and she was lucky that she was used to muting the things around her so she could concentrate.<p>

She had to do it so many times when all her fellow students would gossip and chat to one another when the teachers were not around. She hated the noise but she tried her best to make due.

She closed her violets for only a moment, trying to press into some calmness before she would finish her book.

_Okay Kuki, _She spoke in her mind,_ now-_

Instantly, a sticky and wet sensation sprayed the side of her face. As the root beer made impact, she shot a malicious glare at the culprit.

"EEEE!" She screeched as she jumped to her feet, "What did you-"

She froze as she stared at the person next to her. He looked familiar.

It did not take long for her to realize why. The person was the boy who had saved her and most importantly, ruined her book.

He coughed, struggling to breath some from his choking but eventually recovered, "You?"

"You?" Kuki spoke in surprise but anger within her words.

This was not going to be a quick hello and goodbye…

* * *

><p>"Tell me, uh Hoagie right? Why would yah be over there if you didn't want to kiss anyone?" Abby wondered, trying to waste their seven long minutes.<p>

"I did not know what it was at first but then I decided to watch…I tried to tell them that I wasn't playing but-"

"They didn't give you time to speak," Abby finished for him as he nodded, "Yeah, they can be like that a lot."

"Do you know them?" Hoagie raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, they went to Abby's school. Not the best girls though."

"I dunno…the red head seemed very ho-," He quickly closed his mouth at the sight of Abby face growing into a scowl, "-hospitable."

She rolled her dark orbs with a hidden smile, "Nice try."

Hoagie bit his lip as things started to get silent once again.

It was very awkward being in a tiny space with a girl, in the dark, and not having anything to say for the next 3 minutes. He wished the time would just go by already; yet at the same time, he enjoyed talking to her. It seemed as if time was going slower and slower by every second they stayed and waited in there.

Drops of sweat began to form on his forehead in nervousness. Why couldn't there be something else for them to talk about? Why did the minutes have to go by so slow?

"Thanks."

Hoagie froze, "...For what?"

"For not being like some other guys who would take more advantage in this closet with Abby."

"Oh uh…no problem…but-"

He stopped as he could feel soft lips brush against his. At first, he had no idea what was happening but then he realized…she was kissing him. For only a brief 15 seconds she pressed her lips to his'. There was not so much any love between the kiss considering they had just met but they both could feel sparks inside of them as their lips touched. Once she had released, everything was even more silent then it was before.

Hoagie stood their in shock yet could not stop smiling, "Niiice," he said lowly as the door to the closet opened.

"Uh…nice seeing yah, Hoags," Abby waved toward him as she walked out, trying not to smile.

He waved back at her with a dreamy smile. He hated to admit but it was far better then any other kiss he had ever gotten…well, even though Fanny was the only one who had.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Wally glared.<p>

"Well, what are _you _doing here?" Kuki hissed as she continued to give him a dirty look.

"I came with my friends to enjoy the party. Why the crud are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem like the party type," He surmised.

"I bet you aren't even here with friends. You're just following me and going to wreck another one of my books!" Kuki changed the subject.

"You're crazy! I would never follow any Sheila as psycho as you!" He paused for a second, "Or anyone!"

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Please…you-"

"Hey, would you two just shut up!" Abby cried as she stepped closer to them, "Now what is going on here?"

Both Wally and Kuki looked at one another then instantly started to talk at once, "He/She started it! He ruined my book/she is such a jerk! I can't-"

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, "That's it. If you two don't leave _right now_ then we'll get someone to throw you guys out! Now go!"

Wally growled as he stormed out, followed by Kuki.

"I hope you're happy!" Wally glowered at Kuki as they exited Lime Ricky's.

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Parties are stupid anyways!"

"You're just-"

"Hey!" A voice called, causing both Kuki and Wally to whip their heads back.

The person smiled then threw a tiny object near to them.

"Hey, what is tha-" before Wally could finish, green gasses sprayed out from the concoction.

Wally's eyes began to feel heavy as he fell onto the ground in sudden tiredness.

"Who-who are…you?" Kuki said, right before falling to the ground as well.

The figure came closer to them, "Two down…"

* * *

><p>"Why did you throw them out?" Abby questioned Rachel.<p>

"Our party isn't for settling arguments. If they want to argue so bad then they can take it outside," Rachel glanced at her watch, "Be right back."

Abby thought to herself for a second as Rachel stalked off into another room.

_Who were those two? _Abby thought.

* * *

><p>"Hoagie Gilligan, what were you doing coming out of the seven minutes and heaven closet!" Fanny scowled at her beloved boyfriend.<p>

"S-sorry Fanny but uh," He bit at his nails, trying to think of how to explain.

"Stop that, I told yah nail bitten was so disgusting and I didn't like it," She slapped his hands, "Now why were you in there? !"

Hoagie glanced around nervously then locked his eyes on the beauty that had kissed him earlier, who was standing across the room and beginning to walk out the door.

He did not even think as he ran after the girl he had his eyes on.

"Hey, come back here and explain!" Fanny shouted after him as Hoagie fled out the door.

Fanny heaved a sigh in annoyance and traces of sadness as well, "Boys…"

* * *

><p>"Abby?" Hoagie walked out the door, "Ab-What?" He gazed down at Abby, Wally, and Kuki's bodies close to his feet.<p>

An object soon rolled near to him. He looked down at it closely and with curiosity.

"What is th-"

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and seeing a shadow come closer to him… as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Wouldn't it stink if I just had the story end there? Probably...okay, so PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are really awesome and I enjoy very much to read what you guys think! Now skit time! <strong>

**Kuki: I wonder who took us away. **

**Patton: Let's see...it could have been Father. He's evil.**

**Hoagie: Maybe it was Nigel...**

**Wally: It could have been Fanny!**

**Fanny: I was right in there before Hoagie left, stupid! **

**Wally: Well, what about Abby?**

**Abby: Uhh...Abby was one of the one's NOT awake. **

**Wally: Oh yeah...**

**Kuki: And Hoagie went out there looking for Abby.**

**Wally: After SHE kissed HIM.**

**Abby/Hoagie: *blush some***

**Wally: *laughs abit* And they make fun of ME and-somebody...**

**Kuki: Ooh! Who?**

**Wally: No one.**

**Kuki: Come on, tell me!**

**Patton: Yeah, Wally, tell her. *smirks***

**Wally: Oh shut it, Patton!**

**Bartie: I wasn't even in this chapter...**

**Patton: It figures that it would be the favorites.**

**Wally: What's that supposed to mean? We're the best!**

**Patton: No you aren't! How is it that you guys are stars of a show but not us? We're just as important!**

**Wally: We have a show?**

**Patton: *facepalm* Forget it... *spots something and smirks* Oh Wally, it is now time for _Numbuh310alltheway's _idea...**

**Wally: What the crud do I have to do now?**

**Me: You'll see...hehehe. You will do something that everyone dreams of doing!**

**Wally: What? *is now on TV* Oh no...**

**Neil: What? How did I-?**

**Me: This is a video that she found on youtube of Elmo and Neil Patrick Harris and now for short time...you will switch places with him and do whatever he is supposed to do in the video.**

**Wally: What? ! **

**Elmo: Hey Mister Neil?**

**Wally: It's Wally!**

**Elmo: Mister Wally? What's your favorite song?**

**Wally: I don't know... *looks at the lines* Apparently I wrote a song...or Neil wrote a song. Whatevuh. It's called the pajama song...want to hear it? Please say no...**

**Elmo: Yes!**

**Wally: It goes like this and it is only one word. Oi...I'm cannot be doing this…wait, what the crud is he doing? Humming? Oi... *does the tune* Pajamas! Boo doo and so forth...badadadadada and crud...**

**Elmo/Wally: Pajamas! **

**Wally: *shakes head* **

**Elmo: Haha that's a good song! **

**Wally: You sing it over and over again until kids fall asleep... **

**Elmo: Oh cool. *laughs and leans on him some* What makes Mister Wally happy?**

**Wally: Umm... roller coasters. **

**Elmo: :O Really?**

**Wally: Yeah, theme parks. Have you ever been?**

**Elmo: Yeah, Elmo loves roller coasters. **

**Wally: Yeah, they are fast and they are "kind of" scary but you're always safe at the end.**

**Neil: *is watching the TV* Why is he saying my lines? *is confused* **

**Wally: *is STILL on the TV with Elmo* **

**Elmo: Yes, and Elmo gets to put his hands up way up high.**

**Wally: And your hair goes wooo! *shakes his hands around his hair***

**Elmo: Haha Elmo likes brussel sprouts. **

**Wally: *gags* Ooh... **

**Elmo: What's your favorite healthy snack?**

**Wally: Neil-I mean, Wally likes carrots... bleh. **

**Hoagie: *is watching the TV* he says "love" not like...I think. **

**Wally: *frowns at Hoagie through the TV***

**Elmo: :0 Really?**

**Wally: They are crunchy. **

**Elmo: You love carrots too huh?**

**Wally: You like carrots as well?**

**Elmo: Yeah, Elmo loves carrots! That's why Elmo can see very well. **

**Wally: You can see better with carrots? What the crud? *looks at lines* It's uh...it's good for your eyes... **

**Elmo: That's what Elmo hears. *nods***

**Wally: I knew we were friends for a reason. And that reason is not at all... **

**Elmo: Oh really? Aww that's nice. *leans on him***

**Wally: -_- **

**Elmo: Oh umm, Mister Wally?**

**Wally: ...yeah? Is this cruddy thing over? **

**Elmo: Do you want to dance with Elmo?**

**Wally: :| Do I have a cruddy choice? Bow, bow-**

**Elmo: Chicka bow bow! *dances around***

**Wally: *dances* bow, bow-**

**Elmo: Chicka bow bow bow!**

**Wally: *dances down***

**Elmo: oh come back!**

**Wally: Oh... :|**

**Elmo: *laughs***

**Wally: *gets off the TV* That's the last time i do anything like that. **

**Hoagie: It's not bow, it's...nevermind... **

**Kuki: *is asleep***

**Wally: Uh...why is Kuki asleep?**

**Hoagie: She fell asleep when she sang your song.**

**Nigel: *shakes head***

**Patton: *snickers***

**Hoagie: Great job! *chuckles***

**Wally: Grrr... *is in rage* You guys better leave or I'm gonna-**

**Hoagie and Patton: *run off as they laugh***

**Wally: -_- ... **

**Me: I tried my best so I hope this is what you were wanting _Numbuh310alltheway! _**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. : (**

**Author's Note: Yes, I am back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long...I've been having writer's block with this chapter so I'm sorry if it's short and possibly OOC. Anyways, I updated Operation: DIARY and should be able to work on Making Things Right and The Most Unbearable Mission Yet soon! Keep a look out for updates! Sorry I haven't reviewed anything lately though...life has been very busy with school this year so I can only ever have time to type for you guys. I'll try to review soon though! Now... **

**REVIEWS…**

**LoversForeverTogether: LOL Great guess, but I guess you will find out in this chapter! **

**FearofChicken13: Very shocking isn't it? Yeah, I almost forgot he was dating Fanny too. You will find out who took them soon!**

**Think Purple 54: Yep, they did. ;) Pretty good guesses! You will have to see though! Thank you! **

**Numbuh07: Good guesses. You will know soon. Lol I did too. You got to love the Abby and Hoagie stuff. :) **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Yup, they just could not stop fighting…as usual. I thought it was too! You just HAVE to love the Abby and Hoagie moments! You will have to see who took them… I'm glad you enjoyed it! I just tried my best to picture what Wally would do. ;) Thanks mi amigo! **

**KNDnumbuh007: You liked that? That's what she wanted so… Pretty good guesses by the way! I guess you will see…**

**Madier1095: Yes, it really would. LOL even if it is creepy… Yeah, she will most likely not be so thrilled. I think it would be an interesting triangle to see though…although, we both know who he ends up with in the end. ;) I'd put my money on Abby too.**

**OddSakura: Thank you very much! You can, can you? I guess we'll see… **

**To everyone: As usual, thank you all so much for the lovely and amazing reviews! Your reviews always make me so happy! You guys are awesome!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>BANG-<strong>

Abby instantly opened her eyes, as all she saw was darkness. She began to gain consciousness as she struggled to move both her arms and legs.

"What the-?" She could hardly move as she tried to break free of whatever was holding grasp of her.

Little did she know, was that she was not alone but had three others around her. They all were unable to move anything.

"What is going on here?" Kuki glared to herself.

Wally frowned once he heard her voice, "Did you do this?"

"You? Of course, I did not do it! It was you! I should have known!"

"I-"

Another bang sounded, which caused them all to mute themselves for just a moment.

"Where are we?" Hoagie wondered.

Abby recognized all those voices but was not sure who they were. They seemed so…familiar.

Slowly, someone started to make his way toward the four quietly. The person stared at them for a moment, as if not sure if he should do whatever he was thinking of doing.

He then took a deep breath, gripping his hands over Abby's blindfold that was covering her eyes.

"Who's there?" Abby questioned.

The person quickly uncovered her blindfold.

Abby blinked her eyes then set her gaze at the person before her, "You?"

He smiled and nodded.

"'You' who?" Wally asked, trying to move, but failing to do so.

The person then made his way to each person and released their blindfolds from their eyes.

Everyone scanned the room for the culprit that had done this. They all brought their eyes to a familiar yet unfamiliar face.

Nigel smiled, "Wow…I can't believe it's really you guys."

At that moment, they all glanced at one another then back at him.

Kuki scowled, "What is the meaning of this? !"

Nigel was certainly surprised by her rage but shook it off, "Hi Kuki."

Kuki's violet eyes began to grow, "How do you know my name?"

"Who are you?" Hoagie raised his eyebrow at him in wonder.

Nigel smiled some, "An old friend. I'm Nigel."

"Well, Nigel… why the crud are we tied to these chairs?" Wally frowned as he spoke.

"You're not tied."

"What?" Wally gazed down to see nothing, "Then how…?"

"The gas made you unmovable…only temporary."

"Why did you put gas on us then?" Abby looked at him, now frowning irritably, "Couldn't you just ask for us to come here?"

"I knew not all of you would be willing to come with a total stranger," Nigel replied quite frank.

They all pondered on that for just a split second.

"Why did you bring us here? Why did you need _us?_ I don't even know these people, except the idiot next to me!" Kuki hissed.

Wally glowered at her, "You can't be next to yourself!" He remarked with a proud smirk, thinking his come back was the best.

Kuki's blood began to boil, "Is that the best you can-"

"Stop it!" Abby shouted, "Both of you just chill!"

"Thank you, Numbuh 5."

Abby shot her head back at Nigel quizzically, "Who?"

"Look, the reason I brought you all here is because…" He took a deep breath of oxygen then began to speak quickly so he would not waste time, "You all are my friends from when we were little, but you don't remember because you were all decommissioned from the Kids Next Door when you had turned thirteen. The Kids Next Door is a kid organization worldwide that fight off evil adult and teen villains to save alot of the kids in the world from their evil ways. You can only be a Kids Next Door operative until you are thirteen, where you must get decommissioned immediately and get all memories erased. Your codenames were Numbuh 2," He wagged his finger over each teen as he spoke their names, "-Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. I am Numbuh 1, who used to be leader of sector V until I left to the Galactic Kids Next Door when I we were ten to save the out of this world kids from adults as well. Now I have come back so I could reunite you guys and we can all stop this evilness that is about to come and destroy everything as we know it."

Nigel then breathed more air, "So what do you guys say?"

All four of them stared at Nigel in silence.

"What?" Hoagie responded.

"Boy, you crazy," Abby spoke up as she continued to look at him oddly.

"It's true!" Nigel conceded.

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Somebody needs to take a trip with his friends in the white coats."

"Look, I know how crazy it sounds but you guys have to believe me! I can't save the world without you guys!"

Hoagie looked over at Abby, spinning his finger next to his head, while whistling…indicating how nuts he thought Nigel was.

"Great. I should have expected it to be like last time," Nigel heaved a sigh.

"_Last time?_" Abby looked at him, "What last time?"

"You guys lost your memories once before when we had to save the moon from the sun."

"Riiight," Abby rolled her dark orbs, "So how'd you get our memories back last time?"

"A re-commissioning module but I have no idea where it is."

"Probably in your mind…" Kuki muttered, "Can you just take me home? I have studying to get to!"

"Is all you ever think about is books?" Wally glanced at her grimly.

"No," Kuki scowled.

"Who was the last one who had the re-whatever?" Abby wondered a bit in interest.

"That would be…" Nigel thought for a second then smirked, "We have a stop to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, I wonder where he will go...Do I even know? Maybe...but I hope you guys liked the chapter! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Also, check out my random poll. I am just very curious...even though I know which one <em>I'd<em> pick... Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Wally: wait, you said this story has everything right? **

**Me: Yeah...**

**Wally: What about humor?**

**Hoagie: I got that covered.**

**Abby: Riiight. *sarcasm***

**Hoagie: You know my jokes are funny.**

**Wally: Action?**

**Me: It will come later on in the story. Adventure is implied too.**

**Hoagie: Mystery?**

**Kuki: *has detective hat on* It was a dark day. All of us were somehow in a skit that was tons of fun! Hmm...I wonder what I should have for lunch?**

**Hoagie: Hey, give me back my hat! **

**Kuki: *thoughts that are spoken out loud: Hoagie seemed very upset...maybe he needs a hug!* :D**

**Me: The mystery is who is behind all of this "evilness" and many other things.**

**Wally: Angst.**

**Me: No comment but all I can say is...Wally is going to die.**

**Wally/Kuki: WHAT?**

**Me: XD Just kidding...maybe...it depends if you have a nice attitude towards the reviewers and I. ):)**

**Wally: -_-**

**Kuki: Ooh! Romance?**

**Me: Perhaps...The list just goes on.**

**Abby: Drama?**

**Me: Wally and Kuki are enough drama as is.**

**Wally: We are not! **

**Hoagie: I'm serious, Kuki, give me my hat back!**

**Kuki: *thoughts spoken aloud: Hoagie _so _needs a hug.***

**Abby: You know we can hear you, girl? Right?**

**Kuki: Oh, I know silly! *giggles* *thoughts spoken aloud: KNDFANGIRL...over and out!***


	14. Chapter 13: Allies and More Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Spinks...I miss Spinks. :( **

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sadly, all I have is a very short chapter again but I've been very busy I assure you guys and then, of course, I have my new holiday WEEK OF RANDOMNESS! You guys should check it out because it will be awesome! I hope... Luckily, I did give away something in this chapter if you guys can put the pieces together. I'm enjoying typing this I PROMISE my next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Does that help you guys be more happy? I hope so...now onto the-**

**REVIEWS...**

**FearofChicken13: I am NOW updating! Sorry it took so long Nigel... :) Yeah, he did use A LOT of confusing words but he was trying his best. Lol gotta love that episode! **

**numbuh07: I'm sure it will be a fun trip with the four confused teens (two of them hate each other), Nigel, and the unknown evil that will be revealed...sometime. I have finally updated! Sorry that it is short though. **

**OddSakura: Thank you very much! I'm glad you did! **

**numbuh310alltheway: Thank you! I only try my best. :D Yeah, it was kind of obvious that it was Nigel in a way...but that episode slipped my mind for awhile too until I remembered! You'll just have to see! **

**KNDNumbuh007: I know right? Sadly, I wish it was real but probably not. :/ Thanks for the review!**

**Helloimorbitz: I'm sorry! She will get better though! I will assure you that and you WILL see why she is so mean! It isn't just her mom pushing her and stuff...but I'm saying a bit too much. ) I like the other Kuki too though. I really don't like writing a mean Kuki but...it's apart of the story and she'll start to get better soon! Thank you so much for still reading though and I'm glad you enjoy everything...except Kuki. **

**MaxandFang101: I always like the parts in these types of stories when they reunite...I love the expressions myself. You'll have to wait and see! Thank you!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: It's okay! Life can be very busy sometimes...or all the time. Thank you! You will get too see more soon...sadly, this chapter doesn't show TOO much but I'll try to type more once my holiday has ended. **

**madier1095: You shall find out and see! Thanks for the review!**

**To everyone: As usual, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews! You guys are amazing and thank you to all of you...even the one's who just don't want to review but can. **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"You expect us to stay here?" Kuki frowned at Nigel, crossing her arms.<p>

"I would take you guys with me but I think it would be better if I went alone. You guys just need to stay here," Nigel commanded but not in his usual stern tone.

"What would keep me from leaving?" Kuki wondered, cocking her brow at him.

Nigel pondered quickly for an answer.

It was a lot easier to deal with Kuki and the rest years ago, but they were all older now and different.

"If you stay then you will find out all about your memories and…," Nigel whispered lowly into Kuki's ear in hopes that she would believe him.

Kuki's eyes grew in frank surprise. What ever Nigel had said, really did something; for now, Kuki had no more intention on leaving.

"If you guys want to know the truth and help save the world, then you will all stay," Nigel spoke lowly but now more stern and honest.

"So what are we supposed to do until you get back?" Abby questioned as she leaned against the wall with her elbow propped up.

Before Abby could even finish her sentence, Nigel disappeared from their sights instantly.

Wally groaned in boredom as he sat in the corner of the room.

Hoagie glanced at Wally in puzzlement but did not say a word as he stepped towards Abby's side.

He cleared his throat in awkwardness then whispered, "Do you believe him?"

Abby shrugged, "The fool sounds crazy but…at the same time, Abby feels like she needs to believe him."

Hoagie began to think in silence.

"Do you believe him?" Abby asked back.

Hoagie hunched his shoulders some, "It sounds crazy…but…maybe we should listen to him. I always wanted adventure and this would be my only opportunity for it."

"_Adventure?"_ Abby repeated his words as she stared at him in wonder, "Why adventure?"

"I just always wanted some un-average to happen in my life."

"How did yah know that cruddy guy anyways?" Wally asked out of nowhere, looking straight at Abby.

Abby turned to him and responded, "I met him earlier and Abby thought he seemed okay."

"Except the part about him gassing us," Kuki spoke up.

Wally examined the area and spoke out once again, "Just where the crud, are we?"

Everyone gazed around as if they were just aware of the fact that they had no idea where they were.

"It looks _kind of_ familiar," Hoagie observed.

"What's that?" Wally pointed to something that was hidden under a large, white sheet.

Wally's curiosity got the best of him as he came toward the object, lifting the sheet that overtook it.

"Wow…"

They all glanced at the object before them-a real life spaceship.

"Who is this guy?" Abby asked aloud.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect to see you here so soon," A person said.<p>

Nigel nodded, "They needed my help. The whole world is in danger unless I get the rest of my team re-commissioned."

"What kind of danger?"

Nigel took out a file from inside his suit and handed to the figure.

The figure set its gaze at the file in bewilderment as its eyes went nice and wide, "Oh no…"

"Where is it, Rachel? Where's the re-commissioning module?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, did you guys see what I gave you? Huh? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update soon! I'll be uploading something for my holiday soon though since it is technically almost midnight! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH HOT FUDGE ON TOP! Anyone can... *hint, hint* <strong>

**Wally: I don't get it. What did she give them? **

**Kuki: I think it was some kind of a...umm...hint?**

**Abby: It was a clue. "Where is it, RACHEL?"**

**Wally: *is clueless***

**Abby: *rolls eyes* **

**Hoagie: Look at the time! It is almost time for...**

**Abby: -you to get a life that doesn't involve jokes? **

**Hoagie: No... :/ **

**Kuki: Ooh! Another chapter!**

**Me: Ha-uh, no. **

**Wally: Pie time? :D**

**Hoagie: What? No! **

**Nigel: What time is it?**

**Hoagie: Time for you to get a watch! *laughs***

**Nigel: :|**

**Abby: -_-**

**Wally: :/**

**Kuki: :3**

**Hoagie: Oh come on! You guys know that was funny!**

**Wally: Not really...**

**Hoagie: You guys have no sense of humor!**

**Girl: *LAUGHS* Hoagie, you are so funny!**

**Hoagie: Uh...who are you?**

**Girl: *laughs* You are seriously killing me! **

**Hoagie: :/ Alright then...have you heard the one about that man who needed talent?**

**Abby: Are you talking about yourself again? **

**Hoagie: :| **

**Kuki: *giggles* Good one Abby! **

**Abby: Thanks girl! **

**Hoagie: :/ **

**Kuki: Maybe you should take some tips from Abby!**

**Hoagie: I-**

**Girl: *Laughs* So funny!**

**Hoagie: Who are you?**

**Girl: Geez, you are hilarious...please, please stop!**

**Hoagie: ...**

**Girl: XD**

**Hoagie: :/**

**Girl: BD**

**Wally: Hey! Where did you get those? Gimme! *takes them* B) Oh yeah...**

**Patton: 8) **

**Wally: ):| I don't like you, Pat.**

**Patton: 8D Oh well... *walks off with his sunglasses* **

**Wally: Where do I get THOSE sunglasses? !**

**Girl: I would try the dollar store...or the pet store...or the pumpkin store.**

**Hoagie: There's a pumpkin store?**

**Girl: Duh, it's the best store in the mall!**

**Abby: Abby knew she had to be crazy to like your jokes...**

**Hoagie: :/ Hey...**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	15. Chapter 14: A Spaceship Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I tell you! ANYTHING! **

**Author's Note: Yes, I am back with another...short...chapter. :/ The GOOD news is that I've already started on the next chapter. YAY! Well, all I can say is I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and...**

**REVIEWS...**

**FearofChicken13: You will find out soon what he said to her. Just not in this chapter... Hmm...why was Sector V decommissioned and not Rachel? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. ) Thanks for the review! **

**Numbuh07WasHere: Hi! Thanks! I'm glad you did! ANOTHER short chapter but I will promise you that the next one will be of good length. Nigel never really had it but you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Think Purple 54: Thanks! I'm glad you did! :D**

**numbuh310alltheway: I take it that you saw the disclaimer? Yeah, gotta love Spinks even though everyone barely knows him. You'll know what Nigel said soon but not in this chapter. Lol Hoagie and his "adventure" is just awesome. Yup, she is not decommissioned! HAHAHA! SUPER TWIST! Thank you for the review! **

**madier1095: I love the creepy music. :) **

**Wally: How did you get those? ! I want them! **

**Me: Oh Wally... Thanks for the review! **

**KNDNumbuh007: It might be a million years before I re-commission them. Is that okay? HAHA! Just kidding. ;) We'll see... I have now updated! Short update but at least I updated! Thanks for the review! **

**will zona: Thanks! You'll see soon! I'll try! :) **

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You are all awesome!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D DO IT! **

* * *

><p>Nigel Uno raced out the door of Lime Ricky's hastily as Rachel followed close behind.<p>

"Nigel!"

He whipped his head back at the sound of her voice and halted in his tracks.

"You really think that _jus_t re-commissioning your old teammates, you'll have enough to fight _him?_"

Nigel gave a smirk, "Of course not."

Rachel lifted her brow at him in wonder but did not utter a word.

"I have to go now. Are you sure it's at the deep sea lab?" Nigel questioned.

Rachel nodded, "That was the last place it was after you left for space...but who knows if it is still there or not."

Nigel turned away from her, a determined look plastered upon his face, "We can only hope."

* * *

><p>"Cool!" Wally exclaimed as he ran towards the spaceship.<p>

"Maybe it's fake or something…" Kuki responded, a bit unsure if she_was_ correct or not.

Hoagie examined the ship some, carefully placing his hand against the metal surface.

"It sure feels real…" Hoagie replied, observing the outward appearance of the ship more thoroughly.

"I call shot gun!" Wally shouted.

Kuki rolled her eyes at him then crossed her arms, "There is no way I'm getting into that thing."

"Great, more room for us," Wally smirked as he tried to open the ship with his bare hands.

Abby frowned, taking her hat and swatting Wally across the back of his bowl cut hair.

"Oww!" He winced as he rubbed the back of his head, scowling.

"Boy, there is no way you are riding in that thing!"

Wally groaned.

"Wow…" Hoagie spoke in awe, "I've never seen such…advanced technology before. This is definitely not an ordinary spaceship."

"How do you know?" Abby wondered.

"I'm really into inventing and anything that flies and I've _never_ seen a spaceship, plane, or even a jet look like this."

"Inventing and flying?" Kuki glanced at Hoagie, seeming to be interested.

"What? You're actually interested now?" Wally took notice.

Kuki stared at him and frowned, "No…I'm just really into _smart _things. Which explains why I'm not even the slightest interested in you."

"Would you guys quit it? !" Abby cried, "Would it kill yall to get along?"

"It might," Wally retorted.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah, my dad was a great inventor too and then his job was also in flying so I guess he sort of rubbed off on me like soap on skin," Hoagie chuckled.

"Soap on…skin? Right…" Abby replied.

"What? It's supposed to be funny," Hoagie pointed out.

"Well then, you must have a weird sense of humor."

Wally pressed his hands against the door of the ship and began to push with all his' mite, but it would not budge.

_Maybe __I __need __to __pull __it __open, _He thought to himself as he placed his hands on the sides of the door and started to pull, groaning as he did so.

"Come on…yah cruddy thing…"

"Wait, don't touch that!"

Wally stopped and looked at Hoagie, "Why?"

"We don't know what could be inside!"

"We could find o-"

Abby shook her head, "No, Hoagie's right, maybe we should wait until Nigel gets here."

Wally grimaced, kicking the door, "Man!"

At that moment, the door to the ship began to open.

The teens stared at it in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Nigel glanced up at the destination he was looking for the looked at his watch.<p>

It was getting late or, rather, early. It was hours after midnight and he still needed to get his team, and many others, re-commissioned before it was too late. He did not have much time before-

"AHHHH!"

At the sound of that scream, Nigel burst into the room that his decommissioned friends were in and looked around at them.

They all seemed to be in shock except Kuki, who appeared to have leaped into Wally's arms in fear.

"What's going on guys?"

Hoagie pointed his finger at something, as Nigel looked his way.

There, standing right in the middle of the room, was none other than Nigel's best alien friend…Spinks.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO HOO! SPINKS! EVERYONE PARTY! -SILENCE- Or not... :| I dunno why I keep making short chapters with cliffhangers. Ugh! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer than these! Just as long as I get lots of reviews...I like to know what you all think. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**P.S. I might still be updating a little slow due to my new story on FP (my account link is on my profile). It has my OC who happens to be Patton's cousin (although, I won't SHOW Patton in it). I've mentioned it once before but I would really appreciate it if some of you could take a look at it and review! That'd be soooo awesome! :) **

**Now...does anyone know what time it is? ! **

**Wally: Mail time? **

**Me: Uh... **

**Kuki: Give away time? **

**Me: No... **

**Hoagie: Chilidog time? :D**

**Me: -_- **

**Abby: *rolls eyes* Skit time. **

**Me: Thank you, Abby! **

**Abby: No problem, baby. **

**Me: So...what do you guys think will happen in next chapter?**

**Kuki: Spinks sounds soooooo cute! :D I just wish I did... :( I sound scary. **

**Wally: AND mean. **

**Kuki: :'( **

**Me: Kuki, don't cry! You won't be sour forever! **

**Kuki: Promise? **

**Me: *nods* **

**Kuki: YAY! :D **

**Hoagie: Will there actually be some funny jokes in there? From me? /:) **

**Me: We'll see.**

**Hoagie: People always seem to make me unfunny in stories and I AM FUNNY! **

**Wally: Who says? **

**Hoagie: I actually know at least three reviewers who think I'm hilarious. **

**Abby: Who? You, yourself, and I? **

**Hoagie: ):/ No. **

**Kuki: I think you are funny, Hoagie! **

**Hoagie: You do? **

**Kuki: Yes. **

**Hoagie: Yes! My dream has been fulfilled! **

**Me: Now what? **

**Hoagie: I think I'll go get a chilidog and watch you type up your OC story and the next chapter of Final Mission. **

**Kuki: YAY! I can't wait! **

**Wally: Can you have me in the next chapter with awesome sunglasses? **

**Patton: B) **

**Wally: ):/ *really wants to hurt Patton because he wants those sunglasses* Gimme those cruddy glasses! **

**Patton: BP **

**Wally: :| **

**Me: Okay, so in next chapter I will have Spinks, Hoagie being funny, and Wally with sunglasses. :/ That does not sound like a very long chapter. **

**Wally: You should have some violence! **

**Kuki: :O No! Rainbow monkeys! **

**Wally: Not rainbow do- **

**Kuki: *gives fire eyes* THEY ARE NOT DORKIES! **

**Wally: O.O **

**Me: Okay...this chapter is done. Stay tuned for more! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
